The Legends Of Heidi Liddell: Welcome To Wonderland!
by xxXMythiaXxx
Summary: A girl with a bad past named Heidi Young is either an orphan or a multi-adopted daughter to many families. Her last family was the Liddell's where she found out that she's Alice's "twin". When a tragedy occurred, it'd torn the Liddell family apart, Heidi flees soon after, and four years later falls in Wonderland. In order to escape she has to do something she avoided for ten years.
1. An Unexpected Beginning

******Main Characters and Ages**

**Peter: 19**

**Ace: 20**

**Vivaldi: 30**

**Boris: 19**

**Gowland: 35**

**Pierce: 16**

**Blood: 22**

**Dee and Dum: 13 (Adult: 18)**

**Elliot: 20**

**Joker: 21**

**Julius: 21**

**Gray: 22**

**Nightmare: 23**

**Alice: 18**

**Heidi: 18**

**NR: Sorry, it's either K+ or T, so it's not rated. FV for mild fantasy violence and L for course language Black Joker has. I don't like Joker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice. QuinRose does, but Heidi is an original character.**

* * *

Chapter One

An Unexpected Beginning

Hey, did you know?

Every game has its rules.

And those rules are cemented from the very beginning.

But you already knew that…right?

Sometimes, you intrude the game.

The question is, what happens then?

Welcome to Wonderland…

There was a time where I intruded on a game of life and death, Wonderland's game. It was a world different from mine, a world full of despicable rules and mad people. But that didn't stop me from playing. In fact, I was _forced _to play the game. Amazing, huh? NO, IT ISN'T.

It all starts on the day I found a peculiar rabbit. I was reading outside, where the only thoughts I thought of was the story within the book. I wasn't working; it was Saturday. That day was the day that I thought I could have some peace. Serene tranquility. That's all I wanted for the past ten years.

My name is Heidi Liddell, and I'm eighteen years old.

For almost my whole life, I kept on running away. From the people I love and care about. It's not that I hated them, as a matter of fact, I never did.

I was just scared. Scared of what you might ask? DEATH.

When I was eight years old, my real parents died on a car crash, on my birthday, on their way to pick me up from school. The day was so innocent, like a graceful angel. I waited merrily and patiently for my parents. Then, the principal had motioned me into his office and had spilled the beans. I didn't cry; it was so sudden my brain couldn't even process the shocked look on my face then. From that day forward, my eyes had been glazed in fear.

But it doesn't stop there.

My older brother John Young and I became orphans. Why the different last name? I got adopted, that's why. But I'll explain that later, for that is a later story connected to this one. John and I got kidnapped a few weeks later at the orphanage. It was all a blur to me, and it scarred my life. We both didn't even know why we got kidnapped, for we didn't have anything precious. While we ate with a rope tied onto our hands after a few days of being kidnapped, my brother hid his knife. When the kidnappers weren't looking, he cut his ropes, then mine, and I managed to escape. The problem is, John didn't.

I never saw him again in my life. And yet death never stops there.

The Fujioka family agreed to be my guardians when I was nine. My cousin, Haruhi Fujioka became a great friend. But, her mother died.

The Amano family gave me some shelter, and my proper needs at age nine and a half, with Amano Ichigo being my friendly cousin, but her Obaa-chan died.

The Ayuzawa family helped me out and tended me when I was ten. My cousin Misaki had a great interest in me, but her father went missing, and I decided to not mess with my cousins.

But the Hanozono family couldn't bear seeing me like this, but they were a wacky crazy family. I was around eleven then. My guardian's daughter, Hikari, was a good friend to me, but was busy with boxing and trying to beat her rival, Takishima Kei, who had no interests in me. I left without them even noticing.

While I was at the orphanage, I would be lonely and idle. I wouldn't eat properly, and got sick and skinny. I couldn't sleep, and was always tired. I didn't want to eat, for the only thing I would and will eat would be my parent's delectable meals. I wouldn't sleep, because I was afraid of the flashbacks or nightmares that might creep in my sleep. I remember them in detail; I just didn't want to see them in my sleep.

And then came the Liddell family.

They weren't relatives, or any people I knew. I was twelve at the time. Alice's mother met me, and was so shocked at my information placed in a file that she demanded if these stories and information were true. I was dumbfounded and confused, not sure how to react. But as she explained, I myself was shocked. She herself has a daughter named Alice who is born at the exact same date and the same time, in the same year. She said how much I was like her, caring, considerate, lonely, bored all the time, small, fragile (I thought not), and what I didn't understand very well, _beautiful_. How am I beautiful?

Well, I did want to meet her immediately, so I agreed to stay with them. When Alice and I met, and her bright cerulean sapphire eyes met my vivid golden orbs, we stopped dead in our tracks, wondering how we were the same. As we got to know each other better, we were the same in a lot of things. We both were the same height and weight, were the exact same age down to the minute, and how people would look into our eyes and don't see their reflection and how it sees the strong emotion. We both loved to read, and was envious of our onee-chan, Lorina, and was outshined by our siblings, the lovely Lorina and (our younger sister) the smart Edith. We both loved and adored each other, and were in our own world, until…

There was a dreadful moment where you wish had never happened.

Alice's mother had passed away. We were thirteen then, and I only knew her for a year. What made Edith and our father think of us as cold-hearted was that we didn't shed a tear. We just stood there, stunned of the situation. One minute we were having the best time of their lives, and the next thing we know, we're at a funeral in black dresses with people sobbing uncontrollably. She was a good woman, no doubt about it. Lorina still cared for us, but Edith would always give us a cold glare whenever we were near her, and our father was ignorant to us. I thought that this was my fault. I felt that death was in me, and that it slaughtered my loved ones.

I left then. But I didn't say goodbye. I couldn't say goodbye without knowing the devastated look on Alice's face. So nowadays, I kept running away from everyone.

But Wonderland gave me a new perspective.

Anyway, as I was saying a little while back, I was reading in my backyard. I fled to my real parent's house and lived there since. My dark brown hair tied up in two ponytails swayed my side bangs to the left in the autumn breeze, while my thin white long-sleeved shirt kept me warm. My white and navy blue skirt had shorts underneath with white socks and slightly below the knee boots on my feet. My golden eyes moved left to right, reading my story. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. I didn't look up, until I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I glanced up for less than a second, and then when my thoughts of reading stopped, I abruptly placed my book down. _Sadie's Horse_ can be read later, for my eyes couldn't stop staring at the strange sight. A rabbit with a red coat and round glasses was staring intently straight at me.

"Follow me," the rabbit spoke. Wait, my ears must be tricking me, because I just heard a rabbit talk to me.

"What?" I breathed. I couldn't think straight.

"Please follow me, my dear," the rabbit demanded adorably.

You've got to be kidding me. My legs stayed in place as I observed the bunny. _It's so cute,_ I thought.

"Come with me, please love," it spoke once again. I shook my head, still bewildered. "Then I have no other choice," it commented. Before I knew it, a huge puff of smoke concealed me, and the small rabbit that once was there, unexpectedly became (of all things) a man in bunny ears. I shrieked as he rapidly picked me up and flung me onto his shoulder, as if I was a pillow.

"Let me go!" I yelled, squirming and twisting, trying to escape from the man's grasp. Who is he, what does he want from me, and how can a talking rabbit magically transform into a young man? This is insane!

"Please don't scream in my ear," the bunny man plainly responded, making me furious. He's so strong! Goodness gracious!

"What do you want from me?" I screamed, banging my fists onto his back, and before I yelled for him to answer me, I realized that we were falling down a giant hole.

"How is this possible?" I yelled, unable to think straight. Then again, I never did ever since I laid my eyes on that bunny man. I must be dreaming.

As he held onto my hand, he bluntly said, "This is fun! Especially with you!"

I screamed. What's wrong with him? Through the circular glasses, his gentle scarlet red eyes watched my embarrassing expression, and chuckled. "We're almost here!" he says happily. I peeked down, and a small light getting larger and larger was the only thing I saw before passing out, fatigued and baffled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :-)**


	2. Welcome To Wonderland

Chapter Two: First Day

Welcome To Wonderland

When I woke up, I find myself alive on the ground, unhurt. When I gained my senses, I said dazedly, "Where am I?"

Not expecting an answer, the rabbit man appeared, saying, "My dear, welcome to Wonderland. There are many matters at hand. Now, now, please come with me, and let us have a royal tea party!" I blinked. Did he just rhyme? Wonderland? What matters at hand? A tea party? That's so childish!

"No way, rabbit," I refused. He slightly frowned, and cleared his throat.

"My name is Peter White, and I'm the Prime Minister of the Heart Castle. I have a name, so please call me by it," he says straightforwardly.

"Ah, my name's-"

"No need my dear Heidi, for I already know your name," he abruptly stated.

"How did you know?" I asked questionably.

"I have my ways you see, my dear Heidi," he affirmed. "Anyway…" Peter took out a small vial with a heart stopper full of suspicious red liquid. It's too translucent to be blood. I shuddered at the thought. "Heidi my dear," he said, "Please drink this."

My heart stopped for a second. I took a step back from the bunny-eared man. "What?" I breathed, not knowing what to say.

"Is there something wrong, love?" he asked. _Love? _What does he mean by that?

"Is that poison?" I asked nervously.

"Why Heidi, no!" Peter said with his hand over his chest. "Why would I poison you, love?" Again with the love. Who is he to call me love?

"Okay, Peter White, why would I drink a suspicious liquid from a suspicious vial from someone I have never met in my life?" I asked.

"You're right," he says with a smile on his face. "I must help you!"

"Wha-" That was all I could say before I saw him drinking it, and came closer to me. But my reflexes are far better. I covered my mouth with my hands. His mouth covered my hands, the liquid dripping all over it. That's disgusting. Peter jerked back, astonished at my quick action.

"Heidi," was all he could say until I punched him square on the face without thinking twice. _Oh no_, I thought.

"I'm so sorry!" I said loudly. Oh my goodness, what did I just do?

Peter stared at me blankly before his hand lightly touched his cheek. He winced at the pain. Never in my life have I had ever done that, nor felt ever so horrible about it. He fell on his knees; his glasses drooping down his nose. I crouched down to his eye level. "Does it hurt that bad?" I asked. I held firmly onto his shoulder. "Is your mouth bleeding?"

"No," he said. "Why did you avoid the drink? Do you hate me?"

"No!" I answered. "I just…the drink was suspicious, okay!" I felt like he needed a doctor or something. Trying to make him feel better, my free hand held onto his hand on his cheek, removing it from its grasp. Then, thinking that I might regret this, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His face immediately turned a bright shade of red, as he hugged me tightly. Yes, I did regret this.

"Oh Heidi! You kissed me! That means you must love me!" He exclaimed, suffocating me with his words and his grasp.

"I merely did that just so you wouldn't feel bad, it makes me feel bad too," I retorted sheepishly. Peter let go of me, and looked at me in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have spilled the Medicine of Hearts, my dear," he said in a serious tone. I laughed at his mood swing. He simply gazed at my face as I clenched onto my sides. I stood up, still laughing my head off.

"Hey!" shouted a different voice. I stopped laughing. Who was that?

Peter's ears perked up a second before his head did. He groaned. "Wait here, my dear Heidi," he ordered. I just stood there, perplexed. But soon after my trance I sprinted after him.

"Hey, where are you going?" I madly asked. "You don't just leave someone out in the middle of nowhere, you know!" I cried.

"Ah…" Peter's words died on his lips. I blinked. What was he about to say?

"Hey Peter," I asked, "Where are we?"

"Didn't I answer that earlier?" he asked back.

"Yes, but you weren't serious, were you?" He stopped on his tracks, staring at something. My eyes widened at what he saw. A brown haired man with a similar uniform as Peter's was staring at me. His eyes were a darker shade of red than Peter's, and his smile looked so impractical and careless. His sword lay at his side, ready to be used. I hid behind Peter's back, scared that he might lounge it at me.

"Hi Peter!" he smiled goofily. "Who's the girl? Is she a new role holder?"

Peter gasped. "Of course not! She is my dear Heidi, a new foreigner!" His eyes were full of rage, as he grabs his clock and transforms it into a gun. Wait, what now?

I screamed as I backed away rapidly. Peter's got a gun!

"Put that down! And you, put your dangerous sword down too!" I shrieked, trying to stay calm. Nope, I simply cannot. My heart beat rashly as the two men watched me.

"Foreigner? You mean like Alice?" he asked. I stared at him. Who?

"Yes, Ace," Peter monotonously said, sighing. I bet he thinks that this Ace guy is dumb or something. "Are you lost? Again?"

"Of course not! I was heading towards the Heart Castle!" he said merrily.

"The Heart Castle is_ this_ way," Peter points to an opposite direction, annoyed.

"Oh," he dimwittedly replied. He headed towards me. "Hello, Heidi, was it? I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Ace, Knight of Hearts." He holds my hand in his, and kisses it gently. I blush lightly.

Peter got mad, and aimed his gun towards him. "Get your germs off my Heidi!" he bellowed. Why is he so mad? Ace is just being a gentleman! My eyes narrow at him.

"Stop Peter," I muttered darkly. He sighed.

"Anything for you, love," he miserably responded. I smiled. It's like I have complete control over him! He slowly places his gun away, converting it back to a clock. I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Peter," I said sweetly. He blushed adorably. When I think about it, he's so sweet and gentle when I'm around. I wondered if Peter had a dark side of him.

Ace laughed cheerfully. "Well, I can't let the Queen wait, so I got to go. It was nice meeting you Alice!" he yelled, running at a different direction Peter pointed to. Alice? My name isn't Alice. What queen?

Peter scowled at him. "Do you hate Ace?" I asked innocently.

"What? Oh. Well, I guess so." He answered, startled.

"And earlier, when you said something about germs?" I said.

"I hate germs too," Peter mumbled. Suddenly he exclaimed, "But I'll set that aside for you! ~" A second after, he toppled on me, his weight crushing me.

"C-Can't breathe," I managed to say. He apologizes immediately, as I wanted to laugh at him, but instead I had to scold him. "Don't do those things to people you barely know. That's not normal, and it's uncomfortable," I reprimanded. Peter furrowed his eyebrows. Why is he doing that?

"You're a lot like Alice, love," he said. I stiffened at the name. _Oh Alice_, I thought.

"Speaking of which, who is Alice?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, Alice Liddell. She's the last foreigner. In fact, she's still here; you just intruded her game." My ears might've just tricked me, but I thought he said Alice Liddell. Is it just a coincidence?

"A-Alice? A girl with chestnut colored hair, and blue eyes?" I dryly questioned.

"Why, yes! Do you know-"

I glue my hands onto his. "Tell me where she is!" I squealed. Peter had a surprised look towards me.

"How do you know her?" He interrogated me. I wasn't sure if I should tell him. It wasn't because I don't trust him; it's just that I don't like sharing things from my past.

"She's my, um…friend." I murmured cautiously. "I knew her for a long time."

"Wow! You must really miss her!" Peter said enthusiastically. I nodded. _You have no idea_,I thought. My eyes trailed down, as I didn't want to show my saddening face. I hid it soon after. The memories trickled down my spine like rain, and it's pouring down hard on me. Speaking of rain, I started to weep.

"Heidi my dear, what's wrong? Let's head to the Heart Castle, come along," Peter rhymed, holding his hand out for mine to hold onto. I sighed, taking his lingering hand and following him towards who knows where.


	3. Queen Of Hearts

**Mythia: Hey readers! So, if you're confused in the first chapter about the crossovers, it's okay! Heidi will mention them a bit as the story progresses, so be prepared! And I didn't mention some things about her life in the beginning, so she'll explain more and more later. And like _peekodemeeko12, _I want five to ten reviews so that I can update more chapters! If that doesn't work out and I get impatient, well...I don't know.**

**The anime crossovers are "Special A Class", "Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!", "Yumeiro Pattisiere", and "Ouran High School Host Club", just to let you know.**

**Alice: Can this start now?**

**Heidi: Alice! When did you get here?**

**Alice: ...**

**Mythia: OKAY THEN! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter Three: First Day

Queen Of Hearts

As we walked, my tears slowly dried, and my feet started to ache. I knew Peter noticed that, as he picked me up bridal style. I flinched, and then flushed at how oddly strong he is. I decided not to fight about it, because I've grown very weary.

"Pu-Put me d-down Peter," I whispered effortlessly. My mind was extremely mystified of his bunny ears, and suddenly I realized how fluffy they looked. I reached my arm to touch it, and when I did, it was funny. I pulled onto his ears roughly, and then Peter froze. It was exceedingly fluffy and soft, softer than a plush toy. I noticed that he didn't drop me, or did anything. I started laughing my butt off. It was hilarious! Even with my squirming, however, he didn't budge. I let go of his ear, as he started to move. His eyes seemed hurt, but then it immediately changed after seeing my smiling face. He started walking once more.

We started talking about this Wonderland. How there are Role Holders, who are important people with faces, and the Faceless, who are merely supporting or aren't very important. Also, they are literally faceless! Peter explained a Faceless like another "card in the deck". He also explained thoroughly about the five territories: the Heart Castle, the Hatter Mansion, the Amusement Park, the Clock Tower, and the Clover Tower. When he mentioned it, I realized how small this place is. "And this is all Wonderland?" I asked.

"Well, no, this is just the Country of Hearts," Peter replied thoughtfully. I hummed. It's still a small country.

Peter then talked about the fifteen Role Holders, himself (Peter White, Prime Minister), Vivaldi (Queen of Hearts), Ace (Knight or Knave of Hearts, the man I met before), Blood Dupre (Mad Hatter, Mafia Boss, and Owner of Hatter Mansion), Elliot March (March Hare, Blood's Subordinate) Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Gatekeepers of the Hatter Mansion, twin boys), Mary Gowland (Owner of the Amusement Park, a strange name), Boris Airay (Cheshire Cat Punk Boy, weird), Peirce Villiers (Dormouse, Peter doesn't seem to like him), Nightmare Gottschalk (Incubus, Owner of the Clover Tower, funny last name) Julius Monrey (Owner of the Clock Tower, Nightmare's Subordinate), Gray Ringmarc (Nightmare's Subordinate), and Joker (Two Men, one is a Jester, and the other's a Warden. They own a Circus and a Jail, and Peter shuddered at mentioning the name. I wonder).

"A circus and a jail? I thought that there were only five territories!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, well, the Circus and the Jail only come in the April season," Peter explained.

"Huh?" I asked. "Wait, never mind, it's too much information to absorb in one day."

Randomly, the day turned into sunset. My eyes narrowed at the sky. "What just happened?" I asked Peter.

"Heidi my dear, time changes randomly here in Wonderland," he replied. I groaned. "Don't worry my dear, we're almost here!" Peter exclaimed. I sighed softly. He's an energetic man, I could see. My lips slightly curled up at his shining grin.

"Can you put me down so that I can walk?" I asked Peter.

"Yes, yes I can," he answered cheerily. But he didn't put me down, so I understood what I meant to say.

"_May_ you put me down, _please_?" I asked. Peter frowned, and then obeyed.

I smiled up at him. My height reached up to his shoulder-length, making me look small. But why do I care? I don't!

Soon after, we finally reached our destination. I cheered, happy that I have a place to rest! But my thoughts changed as I abruptly realized that I need permission from the Queen of Hearts. Vivaldi, I think? Yes, and her name reminded me of the musician Vivaldi and the Four Seasons. Oh how I love music.

Anyway, Peter led me to the entrance, where the castle guards were. The second I glanced up, my breath was taken away. It was so heart-shaped, red, and detailed, and so classy! There were red roses all around me, and a fountain full of sparking water. For some odd reason, I actually felt like swimming in it! Peter simply watched my expression at each section of the castle outside. All of a sudden, I heard a piercing scream coming from inside the castle, and I suddenly visualize a beautiful place ruled by an evil queen. They don't go together!

I whimper very softly, and Peter grabs onto my wrist as we head inside the Castle. At least, he headed towards the Castle. He was dragging me, telling me that I'll be fine. "I'M GOING TO DIE IN THERE!" I shrieked. I wavered around, not caring that I get lost without Peter, I just didn't want to get entangled with the queen's rage.

I unfortunately ended up in the throne room, where Queen Vivaldi sat on an elegant throne. I hid behind Peter's back, hoping that he's big enough to cover me. "Are you scared?" someone taps behind my shoulder. I jump in surprise, instantly finding out that it's the lost knight. Literally.

I place my index finger to my lips, motioning him to go away, be quiet, and pretend I'm not here. "What are you doing, Heidi?" Ace asked with an unknowing grin on his face. I slapped my forehead. _Dimwitted knight,_ I thought. _He's so clueless!_

"Hey Heidi," Ace starts, "Why are you hiding from Vivaldi?" I groaned. I can't take it anymore!

"You senseless knight!" I screeched, then quickly covered my mouth and hid, burying my face onto Peter's back. I bet that my face was as red as his eyes, or his coat. Vivaldi paid her attention to me, as she saw me slap Ace without any hesitation. I could tell that she wanted to laugh so hard, she might lose her head! Speaking of which…

"You have disrupted our trial. White, where have you been? And who is she?" Vivaldi asked out of the blue. When I stopped screaming and started calming down, I studied the Queen of Hearts. Her deep violet hair is in unnatural curls; her red and black dress is full of hearts and frills, her curious eyes narrowed at me. She's so elegant, and a perfect queen. It's just that the fact that she yells "Off with your head!" scares me. I tensed up, nervous of what she thinks of me. Why did she want to laugh? I'm not that funny, am I?

"I apologize, Your Majesty. To repay you, I bring Heidi," Peter rhymed once again. I rolled my eyes. It gets annoying.

"She's a foreigner!" Ace added. Go figure Ace.

"H-Hi Your M-Majesty," I stuttered. Goodness gracious, I couldn't speak right!

"Hmm," the queen hummed. "A foreigner? Well, if she wasn't here than we would've chopped both of your heads off!" My sweat dropped at her humorous temper. It's pretty funny actually.

"Would you like to accompany us for some afternoon tea?" she graciously asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble Your Highness, I would be delighted," I politely responded.

"Great! Now off we go!" the Queen exclaimed. "Oh, and you may call us Vivaldi." Who's us?

I followed Vivaldi as Peter and Ace wanted to follow. Vivaldi bluntly refused for them to be with me then. I sighed, but inside I wanted to laugh my butt off! Then, as we were heading towards a table in the garden, I saw the most precious thing I have ever laid eyes on.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what it is? It's probably obvious, probably not. I dunno, since I know what it is. I've typed up 25 chaps people! Can't wait to update it, so review, review, review! :-P**


	4. A Familiar Alice

**Okay, so I was thinking, the more chapters I post, the more people will read, like, and review! I really just want to become a better author, and so I removed the thought of doing the 5-10 review thing. I don't intend to be a copycat; I just get inspired SO EASILY! And thank you littlecosma001, Sleeping Moon, and DCreed for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Day

A Familiar Alice

* * *

"Alice?" I breathed. She perked up, and her eyes widened to a state that her eyeballs might've escaped. I smiled, tears streaming down my cheek.

Then, she screamed. I had no idea why.

"I'm hallucinating! Gah!" she madly yelled. My sweat drop appeared again. I couldn't take it anymore. Without noticing Vivaldi introducing me to Alice, I ran towards her, and hugged her so tight that the both of us couldn't breathe.

"Alice, it's me. Stop being crazy," I calmly said.

"Oh yeah? Then when is my birthday?" she asked skeptically.

"May 4th, and so is mine, now stop being delusional," I said, annoyed. Alice is like that.

Alice started crying. "H-hey, stop crying," I managed to say in between sobs. Suddenly, I hear Vivaldi.

"What is with you two? You've never met each other in your life, and it looks like you're long lost sisters or something!"

"That's because we are," I muffled faintly. I knew that she heard it, because she unexpectedly squealed in joy.

"Oh really? You two look so different, yet so similar!" she continued squealing, looking at us with a face that said, 'You two are adorable!'

"Come with us! Time for," she started to whisper, "the secret room." Alice pouted, and so did I. I haven't eaten since I came here! I'm starving! But Alice looked as if she didn't want to go in the room because of something certain being in there that she disliked. I wonder what that is.

"But I'm hungry, and I won't leave until I at least eat something!" I whined immaturely. I don't care if it was a childish tea party, I'm starving! And if it's just tea served, who cares? I'm considering that food!

Alice whispered to Vivaldi about how I'm short-tempered when it comes to food and hunger. She understood, and allowed the tea party to commence. While that occurred, Vivaldi started asking questions.

"So," she started, "Did you drink anything since you came here?"

"No, but Peter tried to, um…" I knew my face was reddening. I stared hard at my feet.

"It's okay Heidi, he did that to me too," Alice confessed. Wait, so Peter White is a pervert? I munched on a cookie thoughtfully, and then snickered to myself.

"So did he manage to get the liquid, um, in your mouth, by, uh, you know what?" I asked, obviously uncomfortable of the subject.

"Well…" Alice blushed a scarlet red.

"Never mind, I got the answer," I said. "But I managed to block his move! So I didn't drink it!" Alice's eyes widened, and so did Vivaldi's, but they didn't say anything. Vivaldi changed the subject.

"Did you meet anybody besides him and we, Vivaldi?" Vivaldi curiously asked.

"I did meet Ace getting lost, but he seems to have ignored Peter's instructions and went the opposite direction. He seems to no sense of it."

Alice giggled. _She so cute_, I thought. "That's all I've met, but Peter explained everyone and everything, the whole faceless and role holders thing, and the territories, but other than that I have never seen them or met them."

"What about the clock thing?" Alice asked. I thought for a moment, and then shook my head, a bit confused. "Oh, well, I'll tell you sometime."

"Which territory would you like to see first?" I like this conversation.

"Definitely," I paused for dramatic effect, "Not going to tell you!" I exclaimed. I laughed whole-heartedly soon after, because of that priceless longing look on her cute face. Alice shot me with puppy eyes and a pout, and it was so adorable. "The Amusement Park." I groaned. Alice is no fun.

"Really?" she said curiously.

"Yeah, I want to have some fun while I'm here. Is it small and unimaginative? Otherwise boring?" I asked.

"No, not at all, it's extremely large and wild," Alice replied. "Hey, you should meet Boris!"

"Oh, the punk Cheshire Cat? No thanks," I said, folding my arms.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"We'd also like to know," Vivaldi chimed in.

"I don't like punk people. They're always so…dark and dreary." I answered.

"But Heidi," Alice said, "He's not dark or dreary. And you forgot one thing."

"And what is that?"

"_That you loved cats when you were little._"

I stiffened a little bit. I did, didn't I? But no, I liked cute fluffy cats, not punk ones. I shake my head in disagreement, then the day turned to night. _Oh goodness, time's too random for me,_ I thought. Vivaldi stood up first, and clapped her hands to summon the maids to clean the tea party up. I picked three more cookies up before it was taken away.

"We would like you to stay," Vivaldi insisted.

"Would it be much of a bother?" I asked her.

"Of course not! You are special, an Outsider, a Foreigner," she explained. I still didn't quite understand it, but I knew eventually I would.

"No, Heidi," Alice rudely cut in. "That perverted rabbit won't leave you alone." She spat. "Please stay at the Clock Tower with me and Julius! He'll understand, and if he doesn't, _I'll convince him._" Her last statement was a little bit scary. Vivaldi didn't seem offended at all, so this must happen often.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll keep a keen eye if anything suspicious happens. And also, it's late, so I'll just stay here for the time being." I winked, and then let out a loud yawn. Vivaldi ordered for a castle guard to escort Alice to the Clock Tower, and me to a guest room. I could finally let myself at ease and relax. Maybe this was all just a dream. Well, that's some weird dream! Before I entered my room, Ace was found in the corner of my golden eye, wearing a suspicious mask and a bloody cape. It was a light brown with bloody stains all over it. Gross.

"Ace?" I called. He stopped, and then stared at me with dark crimson orbs.

"How'd you know?" He asked. Well, he's got the eyes, and I see his sword on the side of his belt. It's pretty obvious, If I do say so myself.

"Don't underestimate girls, or even more, me," I responded nonchalantly. He blinked through his mask, and then smiled broadly. That grin is starting to freak me out.

"Okay, keep this secret." What secret is he talking about? "Don't speak of this to Peter, Vivaldi, or anyone," he slightly pleaded.

"Why should I?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'll punish you," Ace said.

"How?"

"You'll see." He said with a mischievous grin. "Just don't tell anybody, except for Julius and Alice. They already know." With that, the strange knight sprinted out silently, leaving me with a puzzled face. I was so confused. Why is that cloak stained with blood? Unless, Ace is a murderer. As far as I'm concerned, Wonderland's so odd, with magical things transporting into guns, mad people, Alice Liddell is here, and I certainly needed some rest from this nonsense.

_Oh, Alice Liddell. She's the last foreigner. In fact, she's still here; you just intruded her game. _What does Peter mean by a game? Why do they call us foreigners? How did she get here anyway? I bombarded myself with questions as I opened the door to the guest room, not even bothering to take a good look at it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, was it crud or gold? In between? Well, thanks for reading! Review please! I need the reader's thoughts! **

**XOXO, xxXMythiaXxx**


	5. Extra Chapter

**Mythia: I am the WORST at drama and explaining things. I'm thanking DCreed for pointing major things out that I was just too blinded to see. So, here's sort of an extra chapter to explain things and make things dramatic. Enjoy~**

* * *

Extra Chapter (The Liddell Twin Reunion)

My Apologies

"What the freaking hell!" she cried. "How did you get here? Where were you! Why'd you leave? Explain NOW." I meant it, she literally burned holes into my frightened eyes. She's like that, cute and all, there's a fiery passion through those layers. She's like an onion. A very pretty onion.

"N-no need to curse Alice-"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Ladies! This atmosphere is completely unfitting for ladies like you!" Vivaldi screeched, and we quieted down.

"Why did you leave?" she muttered. "I felt like I had lost everything." To be honest, I never wanted this either. To leave the torn Liddells, knowing that look of Alice's, whether or not I say goodbye. This is so...sad.

"You ******* *****!" Alice yelled. I gasped. Oh my gosh, so colorful I feel like fainting. This is not the Alice I knew four years ago!

"Well, you would've done the same thing-"

"No I would not!" she screamed. "If I did leave, I would've at least dragged you with me! But now, you're just a ***** with the same birthdate as mine." She's torn. She feels betrayed. I have never known that. Tears swelled her teal blue eyes, and streamed down her pale cheek.

"Alice, I'm so sorry!" I yelled, letting my words spill out like Jell-O. "I didn't want this! I wanted you Alice! I never forgot about you, I never did! I can see now that you must hate me. I am a *****."

Alice stared at me. My waterworks did it's job, me sobbing like a baby, Alice and Vivaldi watching me, and I was about to pass out with a heart ripped to bits. "Heidi..." she trailed off. "I didn't know..."

"Neither did I Alice. I never felt betrayal. I never felt any sadder than now. Please. Forgive me," I pleaded with all of my strength. She sighed stubbornly, and hugged me. My eyes widened, eyeballs popping out like crazy. "D-d-do you hate m-m-me?" I stuttered.

"I never said that. I was torn, devastated, lost, confused, and betrayed all at the same time. I'm sorry for calling you that. I must've been...too harsh. I know that words can cut you like a sword." With shaky hands, I wipe away my waterfall.

"Alice?" I asked

"Yes, Heidi?" she asked back.

"Could you let me go now? I'm losing the oxygen." She noticed her tightness, and immediately let go, giving me a fit of gasps and huffs. "Ah, better." She smiled.

"Now, what is with this drama?" Vivaldi demanded.

Ignoring Vivaldi, Alice continued to study me. "You have more scars on you," she commented. "Your hair is more uneven and choppy, and you lost your bangs. Anyway, how'd you get here? I wanted to ask that since the beginning of this nonsense!" She's...happy? I'm so confused.

"Um, well, I was reading this morning...I think. And this white talking rabbit with glasses and a red coat comes out from nowhere and was talking to me." Seriously, I felt like I was crazy, but no one was surprised. "He said something like 'Follow me', but I just was more confused. Suddenly, he turns into a man, picks me up, and I fall down a hole. Then, I pass out." Alice mumbles colorful words under her breath, and I'm glad I didn't listen too intently. "Then, I end up in what Peter calls Wonderland? This is just a crazy dream! Honestly!"

"Oh, so you know his name?" she asked murderously. She needs to see a psychologist. I nodded, cocking my head. "That pervert. Well, it is called Wonderland. Apparently, we're in the Country of Hearts." I nodded again.

"Well, we are speaking. You two are acting strange, like you're long lost sisters or something!" She shakes her head, bouncing her curls.

"That's because we are," I said. She squealed.

"Really? That makes sense!" she exclaimed, and squeezed the life out of us, in what people call a hug. "You two look very similar, yet different! Well, then, let's go to the _secret room_."

* * *

**Mythia: So, this is where it stops! It's short and all, but I'm not used to typing up dramas! I'm still lazy at it, but this is my first fanfic! Can't blame me!**

**Heidi: Yes they can. You should always do your best! *glare***

**Mythia: Yeah yeah. So sorry guys! Oh, and Alice was acting like a bad***!**

**Alice: *burns holes at me* and who do you think is at fault here?**

**Mythia: *disappears* (really, I ran away)**

**Heidi: ...she's so weird...anyway, review please! *smiles***


	6. Extra Chapter 2

**Mythia: *pants* I think I've gotten away with it! Bam! Well, this is another fill in, because I missed a few questions, so this is told in Alice's POV. **

**Alice: I think I heard her! *angry mob***

**Mythia: WHAT? SERIOUSLY? IS IT THAT BAD?**

**Heidi: No, it's not. Alice just wants you dead. That's all. *whistles***

**Mythia: Gah! Heidi! I hate you!**

**Heidi: You created me. Just pointing out the obvious.**

**Mythia: And you Alice! You're supposed to treasure life!**

**Alice: EXCEPT YOURS. *grabs Ace's sword***

**Ace: Whoa, Alice! Mia's not that bad! *grins like an idiot***

**Mythia: HOW IN THE UNIVERSE DID HE GET HERE?! GOD, PLEASE START THE FREAKING STORY ALREADY! *running for dear life* AND PLEASE GIVE ME MERCY!**

* * *

Extra Chapter 2

Heidi And Alice Liddell

Alice's POV

"So, how did you get here?" Heidi asked while sipping Vivaldi's rose tea. It's scent was so strong of rosewater, and it's taste lingered inside of my mouth. Letting all of that anger inside me really made me feel as if I had just experienced a caffeine crash or what happens after a sugar rush.

"It was the same as yours," I answered, nibbling on a cookie. "That **** rabbit assaulted me! He picked me up like a pillow, and tossed me into the hole!" I scowled. I hate that pervert. "I thought that I died, and then I entered heaven. Unfortunately, it's not." Vivaldi's used to me saying things like that, and wasn't fazed about it.

"Where did you land?" Heidi asked. "I landed in the middle of nowhere. Peter explained to me that you could land anywhere." I mean it, my eye twitched at the name.

"Oh, I landed at Julius' place. The clock tower," I replied. "I live with him now." She nodded in understanding.

"So you two are twins, are we correct?" Vivaldi questioned. We nodded in sync. "We see. So, one of you looks like your father, and the other your mother?" Heidi frowned, and sulked in the corner of my eye. I bit my lip. She hates these conversations the most.

"No, Heidi's adopted," I explained as quickly as possible. I mouthed a 'Sorry' to her. I could literally see those memories sprout out of her brain like mushrooms. "I look like my mother. I've never seen her parents, so I'm not-"

"My aunt." We turned to her in surprise. "I resemble my aunt the most. I don't exactly look like my mother, neither do I look like my father. My brother looks like my uncle." She looked away, and stared at a particular rose in a rose bush. I feel so bad for her, it's overflowing my heart! I prevented myself from crying again.

"We understand now. No need for more sadness. What a melancholic atmosphere!" Vivaldi cried. She was right; it was a melancholic atmosphere. A dark blue aura surrounded the whole tea party. Even the maids and guards tensed up at the mood hung in the air. We were all breathing it in. "So, may we ask what's your favorite color?" This was a sudden question, but we joined it in immediately.

"Blue," I replied.

"Red," Heidi answered.

"You're the same as those bratty bloody twins," Vivaldi muttered, and clapped her hands for more tea. A maid rushes to the table, and pours in more tea and places the kettle neatly in the middle. "What do you like to do?"

"Play music," Heidi said. "Sing, dance,"

"Read," we said in unison. Vivaldi genuinely smiled.

"You two have a similarity," she stated. "What is your favorite food?"

"Confidential," we both said, and giggled softly.

"Favorite animal?"

"Cats."

"Favorite book?"

"Alice in Wonder-" we both paused, but Heidi stayed quiet. She was amused until now. I didn't finish because of how odd we are speaking at the same time. Did she do the same because she was thinking the same thing?

"What is it? Alice in Wonder?" Vivaldi murmured. "Oh well! Favorite game?"

"...chess," Heidi answered.

"Checkers," I replied reluctantly. We glanced at each other before sighing heavily. Heidi is so...like me. Checkers and chess are both similar. We are like one, like Joker. It still amazes me to this day. I was so lucky to meet her. But, it's just so impossible to see her. Heidi Young, the girl who ran away four years ago, the one with brown hair and golden eyes, my twin sister. "Uh, Heidi?"

"Hm?" she stares into my eyes. They were filled with happiness, but sadness glazed on top, like a sugar coat.

I thought of what I was going to say, but I didn't want to say it. So, I said a fill in. "What do you think of this place?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "Well, it's...strange, but very interesting. Not like anything I've seen. You might think I'm crazy, but I see bunny ears on Peter, and his clock turns into a gun." I muttered a nasty word or two, but then smiled at her.

"I assure you, you're completely sane. It's the 'normal' here." She raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off, I assume. "So, why did you leave?" She shivered, and did not say a word. I could hear her heart beat faster. It was so quiet, anyone at the tea party could hear it.

"I-I...um..." Heidi fiddled with her fingers, "I thought that I was a burden to you. And your family alike. I'm so sorry. I knew you would be sad, but, oh I don't know! I'm insane! I think that love cuts like words do! You'd be sliced to bits by now, like your mom, and my family, and gah!" She clutched her head, and sank down her chair. She hid her face, and kept quiet. H-H-Heidi...I'm speechless...

"...you thought that?" She looked up. "Idiot. I would never think of you as a burden. Not me. My dad and my sisters maybe, but never do I hate you. You're even wrong at the part that I'd be sad. I was _devastated_. Period. Nothing tops it. It was as bad as losing my mother, Heidi. Please, understand." Vivaldi just stared at the laid drama like it was a movie. Sipping her tea, she decided not to cut in the fight. She's right. She really shouldn't. "We're idiots." I laughed softly. Heidi grabbed two more cookies silently, and shoved them into her mouth.

"We're idiotically crazy," she added quietly. We both laughed. Vivaldi sweat dropped, and the servants, well, they just stayed collected and composed, I guess. "Well, we are twins."

"Yeah," I say. "The Liddell Twins."

* * *

**Mythia: Does this make it up Alice? And to the readers?**

**Alice: ...I still cursed...**

**Mythia: Oh come on! It's just one word! Don't you think that the rabbit is that bad?!**

**Alice: Yes, but I wouldn't put it that way... *hold up frying pan***

**Heidi: She's not going to kill you, Mia. Just a concussion.**

**Mythia: WHAT?! I don't want a concussion! Is sore feet fair enough for you?!**

**Heidi: No. It isn't. And remember, I'm mad too. You made me look like a coward! And you made me insane! I'm _not_ insane!**

**Mythia: Gah! *ducks from pan* I hope you *ducks* enjoyed this! Please-AHH! Review! *grabs frying pan* Huah! Victory is mine! *throws pan out the window***

**Alice: *glare* You win this round, you ninny.**

**Mia: Oh, so that's what you'd call Peter! HAHA! Bye readers!**


	7. Crazy Clock Hearts (OFFICIAL CHAPTER)

**Mythia: Hey readers! Alice won't be a bad*** anymore. Sorry if you liked this side of her. Ouch! *groans at bruise***

**Alice: Ah, that felt good. *Sighs, and cracks knuckles* Well, enjoy chapter 5! And DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT MAKE ME A BAD*** EVER AGAIN!**

**Mia: Alright, alright! Sheesh, woman! It's just a story!**

**Heidi: Are you going to make me act insane?**

**Mia: NO! Now stop blaming me! It's just a ONE TIME THING I WANTED TO TRY!**

**Alice & Heidi: Mia doesn't own HNKNA.**

**Heidi: But she owns me! Unfortunately, she doesn't control me, therefore, I can do whatever I want! *slaps Mia***

**Mia: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Second Day

Crazy Clock Hearts

When I woke up, I sighed. I thought it was just a dream! Bitterly, I opened up the blood red curtains, letting light enter the dark room. I reviewed the room. It's so red, and black with a black and white checkered floor, a king sized bed with red sheets and an auburn structure, an immense auburn wardrobe, a huge bathroom with complimenting colors, and two oddly shaped lamps resting on two reddish-brown drawers on the opposite sides of the bed. On the front of the bed laid a chest with nothing in it but a red velvet lining. I suddenly realized that I haven't changed and just slept in bed with my shoes and all.

I walked towards the wardrobe, and groaned when my eyes saw ridiculously frilly dresses. _At least they're clean,_ I thought. I took the least frilly one and headed to the bathroom. I took off my dirty clothes and slipped on the dress. I used to like them, until I discovered jeans, tee shirts, and hoodies. I pulled up my knee-high socks, and grumbled at the frills and hearts on top. Oh, how I wished I had shorts. It makes me look like a ridiculous doll, minus the cheesy makeup. I moaned lightly at my appearance in the mirror. _It'll do,_ I thought to myself.

The dress was long, sadly, but it was surprisingly comfortable. It was red and white, with frills everywhere still, puffy sleeves that made me look somewhat muscular, a ribbon behind my back, and I didn't like it. Fortunately, I found a pair of scissors, and cut the dress so that it was above knee-high. My hair was down, and I looked ridiculous. But my clothes are dirty. I wished that I could at least wear my shorts. Red and white striped socks. Very peachy. I grumbled.

All of a sudden, the quietness disappeared as I hear the door swing open, and Peter's voice. "Heidi my dear, Peter is here~"

I groaned. What an entrance. Did he even bother to knock first?

"My dear, are you in here?" he asked, as he knocked on the bathroom door. Oh, how I thought that he didn't know manners, but I stand corrected.

"Yeah, you can come in, I guess," I replied carelessly. I honestly didn't care, now that I was done changing. I'll take a bath later, I have questions to ask! Peter swung the door open, as he ran towards me with his arms flung out. I merely moved to the side, and he fell square on his face. I giggled. That was funny. But then, I saw Peter's hurt face.

"I'm sorry Peter, but your hugs are way too tight and clingy," I said casually. Peter frowned. "Anyway, I have a few questions about Wonderland and such," I said.

"Really? Okay Heidi," Peter responded. We headed to the bed where we both sat on. He held onto my hand, and I didn't seem to care, because I wanted answers before being conscious of what he did. "Ask away whatever you say!"

"Vivaldi and Alice were talking to me about the Medicine of Hearts, Peter," I started, "What is it exactly?"

"It's a liquid you drink to play the game, my dear," he answered. I grimaced.

"What game?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, I haven't told you yet. The rules are to basically meet all of the role holders and learn about them. Each time you learn something about Wonderland or someone, the vial fills up with the liquid."

"Do I have to play the game?" I asked.

"If you wish to go home," he replied. Wait, I didn't drink the liquid from the vial.

"What if I didn't drink it?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You can't go home," Peter lied. I could tell.

"I can go home, can I?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you wish to?" Peter asked sadly. I hesitated. I actually wasn't really sure!

"I-"

"Mr. White," a castle guard said through the door, "The queen would like you present." I stopped talking. I only asked one question! What about Alice? The foreigner outsider thing? The clocks? Ace? I scowled. I really hoped that Peter could answer all of my questions.

"No! I need some time with my love!" Peter exclaimed angrily, pulling out his clock and transforming it into a gun.

"Peter, please go," I insisted.

"But-"

"Peter." My eyes narrowed. "Please do your job. Vivaldi will get mad. Honestly, what will I do with you?" Peter seemed to understand, and left with a goodbye and a kiss on the cheek. I blushed slightly. I told myself not to love because I care, but Peter's very nice and kind and gentle. I can't help it. Well, off to Alice! I want to see her! No more love goop in this brain!

I hopped off of the bed, fixed it thoroughly, and left with a note saying that I'm heading off to the Clock Tower. I managed to get a guard to guide me to that place, and it wasn't too far, actually. I didn't exactly like faceless, because they looked creepy without eyes and all, but I felt like I'd be a bother to Ace (no I didn't, I just didn't want to get lost), and I told Peter to go work. Vivaldi's a queen, so what does that end up with? A faceless.

When I saw the tower, I let the faceless man go. He wasn't that concerned of me, and left. I ran full speed towards the tower, and saw two. Which one? I asked myself. I chose the one with the giant ticking clock on top.

I headed up the stairs and stopped, hearing Alice's voice in a room. I eavesdropped, interested of what she was talking about.

"I still can't believe it! Julius, Heidi's here!" she exclaimed. Oh, the owner of the clock tower is in there. I decided to go in, and all of us froze. I didn't know why, but maybe it was because of the man's death glare. Julius had long navy blue hair tied in a messy ponytail with a yellow ribbon. His attire was black and gold with clocks on him. What is with him and clocks?

"Is this the new foreigner?" he coldly asked Alice. Do I disgust him?

"Yes, she's my twin sister!" she exclaimed. His eyes widened at me.

"I-It's a long story," I clarified quickly.

"We have time." I hate it when people do that.

"Well, what if I don't want to talk about it? You didn't ever introduce yourself!" I cried.

"In case you haven't noticed yourself, you haven't either." I stiffened again. This guy really pulls my strings, but I straighten myself.

"My name is Heidi Liddell, and I was adopted into Alice's family, and found out that Alice and I were born in the exact same year, month, day, and time to the minute." I muttered, annoyed. "Listen clock boy, I don't know what's your deal trying to piss me off, and I honestly don't care if you tease me or taunt me about anything, but don't get me talking about my life, or spread this story around." My deadly eyes showed the emotion, and Alice trembled fearfully. Now she's the scared one.

"Julius, please don't speak of it," Alice nervously said. "She does scary things when spoken of you know what." Oh yeah, I remember the time when Alice asked me about my life. I ignored her or yelled at her for a few days, until she apologized and I ended up telling her. She kept it a secret, until now. I guess I can't blame her. If I wrote an autobiography, my book might be popular.

"I, um…" I mumbled. "I apologize. I already knew your name anyway, from Peter and Alice." Alice bit her lip at the sound of Peter's name. What is with her? He's not that bad! "Julius Monrey, clockmaker and owner of this fine tower." I stated. Julius stared at me for a moment, and then went on tweaking a clock. "You know there are such things as digital clocks?" I asked. Alice and Julius looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" Alice asked. Oh yeah, Alice and her family were old fashioned. It's modern times! Stop it with the Victorian style!

"Ah, never mind that. Can't you just get a new clock instead of an old one?" I asked curiously.

"You don't understand about the clock hearts, do you?" Alice asked.

"No…what do you mean?"

"Clocks work as hearts. Listen to Julius's chest." Alice pushed me onto Julius and we both blushed. I let that slide past me as I curiously placed my ear onto his chest. Freakily, I heard a clock ticking very fast. He must feel embarrassed. I jerked my head away with a scared and surprised look.

"When someone dies, the clock simply stops. The body disappears, leaving only the clock. The afterimages then take the clock to Julius, who fixes the clock and they turn into the faceless again when the clocks tick."

"Afterimages?" I asked.

"They're dark shadows that take clocks, but they're harmless, trust me," Alice explained.

"I guess that kind of explains Peter wanting to kill Ace when we met. And I'm also guessing that that's why no one here cares about life," I affirmed. Alice nodded.

"Speaking of Peter, does he have a dark side, because he's so nice to me, and not to anybody else?" I asked.

"Yes, he hates everybody but you and me. I don't know why, though," Alice honestly responded. I smiled at the cute girl.

"So Alice, do the clock people here become exactly the same as before, birthmarks and all?" I asked. She thought for a second before shaking her head.

"No, it's not. They have no memory and can become a completely different person in personality," she answered. "But they look the same." Alice looked at Julius fixing a clock. I saw him smile a bit.

"You should smile more often," I said to the clockmaker. I saw his face redden ever so slightly. I laughed. The morning switched to afternoon. I waved goodbye to Alice and Julius. "I'll see you guys again!" I exclaimed happily, and left the two of them. I headed towards the castle. I had a good sense of direction and a good memory, unlike the senseless knight, Ace. Speaking of him, I saw him walking, and apparently he saw me too, and darted towards me. This is going to be just fine, Wonderland and I. Crazy bloody clock-hearted people.

* * *

**Mia: Hooray! I'm done with this chapter! And now Alice, Heidi and I are BFFS!**

**Boris: What about me?**

**Mia: What? When did you get here?**

**Boris: I'm a Cheshire Cat.**

**Mia: *deadpans* Okay...well I'ma a kitty cat! So where are those twins?**

**Joker & Bloody Twins: Here!**

**Black: Why the **** am I here, *****?!**

**Mia: I didn't ask any of you to be here...*runs away* MY FEET HURT!**

**Dee and Dum: ONEE-CHAN! COME BACK!**

**Boris: Review please! Don't be afraid to criticize her! She needs it!**

**Mia: I HEARD THAT! THAT'S SO MEAN!**


	8. Methods Of Amusement

**Mia: Hey 'y'all! This is where Heidi goes to the amusement park! There she meets Boris and Gowland! Unfortunately, the Hatter's are not there. If you didn't understand what I meant there, that's OKAY!**

**Blood: Young lady, you are very loud. Everyone understands your words. I didn't mean it in a good way.**

**Mia: *glare* not _everyone._**

**Elliot: C'mon guys! Chillax! We have an audience here!**

**Heidi: Hey guys-whoa! What's going on with Mia and *shudders* Dupre?**

**Mia: I never liked you Dupre.**

**Blood: *chuckles* I see that there's two young ladies that particularly dislike me.**

**Mia: I hate you. Well, enjoy chapter six readers! *smiles awkwardly***

* * *

Chapter Six: Second Day

Methods Of Amusement

I moaned.

"Hey Hi Hi!" Ace called.

"It's Heidi, not Hi Hi," I grumbled.

"Oh, Okay!" Ace laughed with his freaky smiles. "Where are you going Heidi?"

"To the castle. Where else?"

"Well, you're going the wrong way," Ace chirped.

"Yeah right senseless knave," I doubtfully retorted. "I remember the way I went to the Clock Tower, so I'll just go the way I came."

"But I know a short cut! It's this way!" Ace optimistically said, and dragged me to the opposite direction.

"H-Hey Ace! Stop it!" I yelled, shoving myself out of his solid grasp. I'm so weak. Definitely not how I used to be when I was younger.

"Oh come on Heidi, brighten up," Ace said. I screamed. What is wrong with him?!

When he stopped walking, my eyes widened at the sight. "THIS IS NOT THE HEART CASTLE!" I screeched. "But I'm not mad, because, hey, this is an Amusement Park!" I cheered. My disorder is so horrid to me! Why can't I be normal?!

Ace smiled largely at me. My smile turned into a frown. "You know, you should smile when I'm not looking," I said, turning away.

"Aw, Heidi, you're no fun."

"I've been told that a lot," I said.

"But why?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I want to get to know you!" Ace exclaimed. I blushed.

"Well, I can't tell you, even if I wanted to," I muttered sheepishly. "It's not that I hate you, it's just that it would be a burden if I told you why, or even more, my story."

"But Alice's life was horrible and she told me," Ace complained. He has no idea what I've been through.

"Alice's life is way different from mine! Every time I loved someone, someone they loved dies!" I screamed at him. I didn't care if people were staring; I needed his mind to understand my pain of telling him. His eyes widened in confusion, and I started to cry. Ace's face had become serious. Suddenly, Ace's hands are on my back, pushing me into an embrace. Well, no one knows about my secret, thank God.

"Hey, don't cry, you don't look as pretty," Ace said. My face reddened. "I won't burden you, so let's go have some fun. It'll make you forget your past." For once, Ace chose wise words. I smiled up at him. He returned the gesture, but in a kind way, not in a teasing way. Together, we headed in the amusement park, Ace buying the tickets, and he insisted we meet the owner of the amusement park.

"It's so huge!" I beamed. "And so many people! How are we going to find one person in this crowd?"

"Oh, he has a face! And a yellow suit! And braided red hair!" Ace said. I sighed. I don't like large crowds. Well, at least Ace roughly described him to me. I scanned the place, and then I spotted a yellow suit somewhere, and dragged Ace with me towards it. Then I saw him: Mary Gowland, owner of this amusement park.

"Who do we have here? And Ace! Long time, no see!" he gleamed. I smiled politely. He looks more like a musician than an owner of a theme park.

"My name is Heidi, and according to Ace and Peter, you are the one and only Mary Gowland, owner of this fine amusement park."

"Why aren't you sweet! And please, call me Gowland," he says.

"Do you not like your first name?" I asked naïvely.

"I'm far from liking that weird name, sweet pea."

"It is weird, but not in a bad way. It's cool in my world. In fact, I've always wanted a guy name," I said. He smiled at me.

"Now you've made me like that name. To repay you-"

"No need. I'll always come free," I said.

"I insist, so let me play the violin for you."

"You play the violin? I do too! Let me hear you!"

"NO!" Ace cried out to me. Why? I asked myself until I figured it out. Out of nowhere, he has a violin, and the second he played it, the second I almost became deaf. He's the worst violinist I have ever met! It was amazingly compared to a cat scratching a chalkboard, and if you have not experienced that yet, you do not.

I didn't want to be rude, so I listened, well, not really. I have brought my iPod and my earphones, so I secretly placed them my ears and played one of my songs. Before I fell into the hole, I was listening to my iPod while reading, and then I met the rabbit man. I watched him, and when he stopped, I paused the music. "Stop it old man! You're ruining the peace!"

That voice was definitely NOT Ace's. I whirled around, finding the pink punk cat boy I intended to avoid. My eyes laid on his pink and purple cat ears, his silky-looking hair, his tail, his gold piercings, black tattoos, golden chains, his black punk outfit, his badge-filled fluffy boa, and his cat-like golden eyes. But those eyes weren't punkish at all. Those eyes were gentle and sharp, that's all. I guess I shouldn't assume that he was mean or dark or dreary. I was probably thinking of gothic people. Oh well.

Suddenly, I had gotten tense as he placed a gun on my head.

"Hi, you must be the punk Cheshire Cat. I have always wanted to be part cat. And could you please put the gun down? That's not how you treat a lady," I said with no fear. I hid that from him. His eyebrows furrowed, confused at my randomness.

"Who's this?" Boris asked Gowland.

"Why, it's the new foreigner! Boris, meet Heidi," Gowland said excitedly. "She's quite a polite one too, just like Alice! Speaking of which," he turned to me, "Have you met her?"

"Well, I have, even before I came here," I replied reluctantly. Boris' eyes widened as he put the pretty gun down. I felt myself breathe again, as I breathed in the precious oxygen.

"Really? What was she like?"

"She and I would always follow her mother's footsteps, and she was kind, polite, cute, impatient when it came to surprises, she was-"

"Heidi, sorry, I have to go," Ace said sadly, staring at his scabbard. I nodded, and he left me with the kitty cat and the bad violinist. Strangers. Oh no.

"She's a lot like the Alice we know," Gowland commented. Boris nodded in agreement.

"When her mother died, she, well, we didn't cry…"

"What? Isn't that rude?" Gowland asked.

"Not in this situation, no. Her mother had always hated tears, so we stayed strong. Our little sister, Edith, thought of us as cold-hearted and mean, her father forgot about us most of the time, and Lorina ran away with Alice's ex riding a horse onto the sunset. But we never stopped loving them and forgot them," I said. Boris seemed to want to know more about me. There's something about him that makes me want to tell him everything and cry on his shoulder. Gowland nodded in satisfaction, and handed me a platinum card.

"Here, it's a card so that you can come whenever you want for free, play any game at the arcade, and be at the front of any line of any ride." I wanted to scream. No way! This is just spoiling me!

"I can't, this is too much!" I exclaimed. "Please, I can't take this-"

"Why, yes you can sweet pea! Alice has one, and she gladly took it!" Gowland said eagerly. "But uh, she doesn't really use it..." I sighed, and took it gratefully. At least it makes him happy. I smiled. _What a nice man,_ I thought.

"Thank you," I said. The Cheshire cat grinned.

"Hey, do you like gaming? Like the arcade? Or rollercoasters?"

"Now Boris, she's a lot like Alice, so it's not likely that she'll-"

I cut Gowland off. "Of course! Alice and I are freakishly similar, but our personalities are completely off and opposite at certain things such as gaming! C'mon kitty cat!" I exclaimed. I linked my arm to his, and almost didn't notice his red cheeks.

"Hey, where's the arcade? Or if you want rollercoasters first, that's fine by me!" I said enthusiastically. Boris grinned the famous Cheshire grin. I could get used to this guy.

"Roller coaster first!" he happily said. I smiled up at him. He held onto my hand, as he guided me in the crowd.

"How about this one?" Boris asked. "It's the best one!" I gasped at the tracks. Some of them weren't there! It's defying the laws of gravity!

"Are you sure that this is safe?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I rode it like eight times!" Boris exclaimed. "Come on!" With my card, we ended up in the front where he dragged me. It's weird, because he was still holding my hand. I stared at it until Boris let it go. Without thinking at all, I leaned my hand onto his. He looked at me with surprised eyes. I instantly swatted my hand away.

"Sorry about that, my hand's cold," I lied. As we waited, Boris asked me a question I did not want to answer.

"Back there, when you were talking about Alice and you, you said 'our little sister, Edith'. Are you her sister?" Why does everyone seem to speak of uncomfortable subjects? When he saw my bitter face, he didn't speak of it anymore.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's me," I said. "I'm Alice's, um…" Boris looked at me with wide eyes. "Twin. I was adopted into her family and found out the news." He grinned at me.

"That's so cool! You know, there are two pairs of twins here in Wonderland," Boris said. "The gatekeepers of the Hatter Mansion, Dee and Dum, and," he shuddered, "Joker." Does he hate them too? I have got to meet them and see for myself!

"Thank you for telling me," I politely said. It was our turn, as we hopped onto the ride. I was afraid of heights, but Alice's mother says that in life, you don't look down, so you can soar with your wings. So I shouldn't look down, and face my fear. But the tallest part was just so freaking high! I squeezed Boris' hand.

"Hey," he started, "Are you scared?" Exactly what Ace had told me.

"Well, I, um…"

"It's fine! You'll be okay!" Boris said with a toothy grin. I smiled slightly. I was convinced, because Boris wasn't scared at all. As the ride started, we went up, up, up, and away, falling down, down, down. I didn't scream, nor did I open my mouth. If I did, I would make Boris deaf, so I kept my mouth shut during the whole ride. Boris laughed at my red face, as I wanted to scream so desperately. He pulled me closer, and my face got so red, it wasn't even funny. I looked like I was going to explode. We looped and looped and flew with no tracks under us. My eyes stayed shut until it stopped. When I found out, I screamed.

"That was way too extreme! I hate loops! I only like going to the side! Up and down is okay, but gah!" I screamed at him, and he burst in laughter. I groaned. That was the last thing I would do. Suddenly, I saw my brother in his face. He looks like my brother? I thought to myself. Then I screamed in astonishment. Boris stopped laughing and looked straight at me.

"John Young!" I yelled madly. He raised an eyebrow, confused, and then scowled.

"Who's John Young?" Boris asked sourly.

"My brother, you look so much like him! Minus the cat ears, tail, piercings, tattoos, and pink hair. Your face!" I cried. Suddenly, he picked me up, and he ran towards a random door. I ended up in his room. Wait, I ended up in his room. But how?!

* * *

**Mia: Ah, Boris is using his door teleporting powers~**

**Heidi: What?! He can teleport?!**

**Mia: You'll understand in the next chapter, Heidi.**

**Heidi: *sighs***

**Boris: Hey Heidi! *wraps an arm around her* Can I be your boyfriend? Oh, and hey Mia!**

**Mia: That's up to the readers. Please tell me who Heidi should be with guys!**

**Heidi: ...you pervert kitty cat. With nicely toned abs. *pokes Boris' stomach* and tattoos...and chains...and piercings...and a fluffy boa...and cat ears...*plays with ears***

**Boris: I'm taking that as a yes.**

**Heidi: NO! I just want your ears! *pulls ears-HARD***

**Boris: GAH! PLEASE REVIEW! *faints in pain***


	9. Cheshire Cat Waltz

**Mia: Enjoy this new chapter~ I'm here all of the time! Seriously! LOLOL!  
**

**Alice: Whoa, Mia! Chill please! You're laughing is starting to scare me! *backs away***

**Heidi: Why am I still with the Cheshire Cat in this chapter?**

**Mia: BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Heidi & Alice: She's officially insane... *sweat drops* Mia doesn't own HNKNA.**

**Mia: I own Heidi though! And Charlie, and John! And you'll see who Charlie is soon enough. Fufufufu~**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Second Day

Cheshire Cat Waltz

"How did you do that?" I breathed, as he put me down. He had a skull banner, a bunch of guns, and a messy bed. I uncontrollably fixed his bed. I'm such a neat freak.

"Well, since I have a face, I have a role. And that's to kind of enter anywhere through doors," Boris explained.

"Nice kitty cat!" I exclaimed. I sat on his bed. "Now, why did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"I want to know about your past. I want to get to know you!" he said. My curious face converted into an annoyed one.

"Why does everyone want to know? Julius, then Ace, and now you!" I shrieked. "Only Peter and Vivaldi haven't spoke of it! Then again, Vivaldi _did_ ask me several questions at a tea party with Alice..."

"Sorry, it must've been a bad past if you don't want to speak of it." All of a sudden, I have the extreme urge to cry, and felt a pang in my chest. It hurts so badly! But I didn't care if it was random, and so I buried my face on his chest, hearing his clock tick faster and crying my eyeballs out.

"Wha-" Boris said until comforting me. He stroked my hair, which was messy from the ride. He pushed me and held onto my shoulders with his hands. "You're weird," he said in all seriousness. "But not in a bad weird. An interesting weird. Hey, can you tell me? Please?" I sighed, and told my story.

"It all starts ten years ago when I was eight years old…"

"…I became an orphan…"

"…My brother got kidnapped…never saw him again…"

"…The Fujioka family…Haruhi…mother died…"

"…The Amano family…Ichigo…grandma died…"

"…Ayuzawa family…Misaki…poor and father missing…"

"…Hanozono…crazy people…Hikari…busy with Takishima Kei…"

"…Liddell…I met Alice. We were like twins by fate," I told him. He nodded. I continued. "Alice and I were similar by looks, yet different," I explained. "Look into my eyes." He obeyed, and saw the similarity. We both blushed at what I just said when we realized how awkward those words were, but nevertheless I continued hesitantly. "We were rich, and didn't make many, no, any friends because the only reason why they would be our friends was because we were rich. Alice and I were quiet and petite, and were smart at school. We both loved reading, and still do."

"I know," Boris laughed.

"Anyway, Alice and I had our little world, and people found it either interesting, annoying, or freaky. We even dressed up as each other for Halloween!"

"That's so cool!" Boris said excitedly, twitching his tail. His ears perked up. I could tell that he loved my story. I was correct about the autobiography theory. He really thinks that this stuff is cool?

"When I loved her so much, her mother died," I said seriously. He stopped wagging his tail and stared straight at my golden eyes. "She was very sick, and at her funeral, like I said before, Alice and I didn't cry because she hated tears. Edith hated us, saying that it was our fault and that we were cruel and heartless people. We didn't understand." I started to cry again. "Even though she hated us, every time she would cry, we would comfort her. Whenever she had trouble with her homework from school, we would help her get it done. As for our dad, he seemed to forget about us. He wouldn't speak to us, and wouldn't care if we failed a test at school, not that we did or would. He just worked and worked and worked, hoping that he'll forget about Mrs. Liddell. Instead, he forgot his children. And then there's Lorina. Lorina was kind to us, and would read to us in the garden outside. But, she was extremely dense and too innocent in my opinion. But Alice envied her. She was beautiful, yes, well mannered also, and smart too, but what really made her mad was when her ex-boyfriend left her for Lorina. Not that I was surprised, I warned her that this is most likely to happen, because I had a hawk's eye while she was love struck. After that, she was badly hurt, and got lonely when I, well…" I paused, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I left them, and ran away."

Boris abruptly jumped, and asked hoarsely, "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to see the broken family's misery and hatred, especially Alice's. I thought that it was my doing. I didn't want to say goodbye, because if I did, I would get a ticket to guilt land. So for the rest of my life from fourteen, I lived alone in my parent's house." He cocked his head, as more salty tears kept flowing down my stricken face. Then, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll try my best to make you happy again," he whispered. I smiled when he said that. Such kindness.

"I like you, Cheshire," I said in between sobs. He immediately grew warm. I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," I whispered. He hugged me even tighter.

"Now, what would you like me to do, now that you told me your story?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm repaying you with…"

"Oh no, you don't have to. I come free," I said, just like for Gowland. He smiled mischievously. Oh no.

"How about a kiss?" Boris asked with a smirk.

"Depends where," I said. Then, out of the blue, he kissed me. On the lips. My face got so red. I smacked his head, as he laughed. "Are you joking with me?" I asked furiously.

"Nope." My face got mad. Here comes my reprimanding.

"You shouldn't do those kind of things out of nowhere!" I scolded.

"Listen here, Cheshire! You shouldn't do things like that! You're insane! This has happened twice but three times? No way!"

"Wait, that wasn't your first kiss?" Boris asked. I blushed.

"Ah…" My words died on my lips. Here goes me saying things like that that deserve to be kept a secret.

"Who was it?" Boris asked with a murderous look. _Don't you dare_, I thought.

"Um…well…I blocked the second one, which was Peter White's…"

"And?"

"Well, the first one, I didn't. His name was Charlie Summer. He was almost exactly like Peter White."

"How many people have you kissed?" he asked angrily.

"Why do you want to know? I don't like this subject! I hate love subjects!" I cried. Goodness, I can't cope with this!

"Tell me about this Charlie," Boris asked teasingly with a hint of jealousy. I groaned.

"Yeah yeah, he was my classmate in seventh grade, when I was still living with Alice, yada yada. He was my first," I gagged, "love, I guess. But I didn't believe in love at first sight, and I still don't. He was a brutal boy, and a bully. He bullied everyone except for me, so I decided to confront him one day, telling him to stop." I paused for a moment, trying to remember what happened. To be honest, I remembered every little bit of it, I just disliked this part. "And what happened was, well…" I blushed, and cleared my throat. "He kissed me after I reprimanded him. I disliked him for a while, but one day, he told me that if he kisses me on the ground, that proves his 'true love' for me." I gagged again, and Boris laughed.

"He's a germ freak too?"

"Yeah, talk about similarities! Anyway, I was like, 'Okay', and he actually did it! Weird, right?" I asked him. He nodded in agreement with a planted scowl on his face. Where did his Cheshire Cat grin go?!

"So, I was very surprised, and I kind of agreed to be his girlfriend at first just so that he wouldn't hurt anybody. But his kindness kind of got to me, and I fell for him. But after Alice's mother's death and me leaving, I left him, but before I did, I told him that I would never forget him. And, after all these years, I didn't," I explained. Boris furrowed his eyebrows, and his face got stern.

"So, you wouldn't forget this Charlie guy?" Boris asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't betray promises Cheshire," I bluntly said.

"Why do you always call me kitty cat, or Cheshire?" he asked. When I thought about, I do that, don't I? I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because I like calling you Cheshire. I love that word." I hooted. It was cute, I had to admit. "So," I said awkwardly. I know I just met him, but I like him. He'll be a kind, playful friend. Unlike Alice, who is so mature and lady-like.

Interrupting my thoughts, Boris took my hand. "Can I hear your heartbeat?" he asked. I blushed. I wasn't sure.

"O-okay," I said hesitantly. He leaned in, his head towards my chest. His warm ear pressed onto it. I freaked out for only a second, but then, I oddly became completely calm. My heartbeat slowed down, and I looked at Boris, seeing like my brother, how one time, he leaned onto my chest to remove some grape jelly off my shirt while we ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I smiled at the memory. _Ah, the good times_, I thought. His cute cat ears perked up when I stroked his hair. "It's really soft," I whispered. He started to purr.

"You know, Alice's heartbeat became slow then fast, but yours was the opposite."

"I know, because I don't need to be anxious," I replied. "And Alice is like that. So self-conscious. Besides, you're my friend, and I like you. Plus, your hair is really soft, you have NO idea." Boris chuckled at my statement. "How do you do that kitty cat? I must know how to get my hair that soft!"

But then, I figured out why a second before he answered. "I lick it! Do you want yours licked?" I shook my head furiously. No way, cat! I immediately jerked my hands out of his hair. Eww, licked hair is the silky secret?! BEAUTY IS WEIRD! Why can't it be less gross?!

"You know you're not all cat, right?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Boris laughed whole-heartedly. I smiled. "I have to go, I don't even know how many time turns have passed!" When I left the bed, he grasped my wrist.

"Wait! Can we ride the Ferris Wheel?" he asked. I gulped. Not the Ferris wheel. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry to turn you down, kitty cat, but I'm afraid of heights," I answered with a hint of fear. He smiled roguishly. I gulped even harder.

"But you rode a roller coaster. And you're afraid of a simple Ferris wheel?"

"Roller coasters are fast, but Ferris wheels are slow! I can easily see how high up we are!" I yelped.

"C'mon!" His grip on my hand was tighter now, as we exited his room and skipped the line of the gigantic Ferris wheel. I swatted his hand off my wrist.

"No cat, I don't want to puke on you, and you don't want to be puked on," I said. "Besides, it's late, and I have to go. It's nighttime! Even if you're the person I trust most here excluding Alice, I must go. Peter and Vivaldi are most likely worried." He blushed when I said that I trusted him most here. I sighed. "I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow if I can."

"Alright." Together, we went out of line, and I thanked him. Then, to see his funny red face, I kissed him on the cheek.

"I had a great time. Maybe we could compete in the arcade sometime!" I exclaimed, and left, chuckling to myself the cute red face of the Cheshire cat. What a guy. But what if-NO. I WILL NEVER, I mean NEVER DO SUCH A THING.

Falling in love is the worst thing that could happen. Ever.

* * *

**Mia: Aww, Heidi! Boris is cute! Be his girlfriend already!**

**Heidi: WHAT?! HECK TO THE NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?!**

**Mia: Seriously, your bi-polar disease is a mess... *shrugs***

**Boris: Hey Heidi!**

**Heidi: *blushes* Uh, I need to go somewhere! *runs away***

**Boris: *scratches head* Did I do something?**

**Mia: Interesting...hehe...I have a problem, seriously. Well, review please! AND WHO SHOULD HEIDI BE WITH? (PLZ SAY BORIS! I WANNA TORMENT HER! SADIST I AM!)**

**Boris: ( '.' ") Mia...you're showing a dark aura...creepy...**


	10. Meeting The Hatter Family

**Mythia: Hooray for Chapter Eight! I'm on a roll, baby~**

**Alice: *giggles* Yes, you are.**

**Mia: Well, this is Heidi meeting the mafia! SHE HATES MAFIAS! (So sadistic!)**

**Heidi: I can see what you put in parentheses, you know. I'm not dumb.**

**Mia: Oh rlly? Then why are you in denial for your love to the cat?! THAT'S SO DUMB! HE'S FREAKING HOT! TAKE THE CHANCE, GIRL!**

**Alice: Yeah, I'm with Blood, and I approve of Boris. He's kind and sweet, Heidi.**

**Heidi: *blushes madly*...I need to, uh, eat! Yes, I sure am hungry! Hehe, *runs away, again***

**Boris: *pops out of nowhere* So, what you said, is that true Mia?  
**

**Mia: Uh, I'm hungry too! Heidi, I must join you! *runs away* WHY OH WHY?! MY FEET ARE DYING! MUST FIND A DOCTOR! BUT I'M "HUNGRY"!**

**Alice: Disclaimer! Mia does not own HNKNA.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Third Day

Meeting the Hatter Family

When I woke up, I fixed my bed, took a nice long hot shower, and slipped my clothes on. I got used to Vivaldi's choice of clothing, as I washed my shorts and wore them underneath the dress. Cheerily, I skipped out of my room, bumping into an equally cheerful white rabbit. "Hi Peter!" I chirped.

"My, you are prettier than a jewel, my dear!" Peter cried happily. I smiled.

"Anyway Peter, I've been to the Clock Tower and the Amusement Park. Can you take me to the Hatter Mansion?" I asked. "I'm a bit scared, because it's a Mafia's territory. There must be killer machines there, if you know what I mean. But since you're armed, in case anything happens, I'd love it if you come with me. But please, don't take it in the way that I'm using you or anything. Friends stick together, right?" Peter's smile had become even bigger.

"Of course I'll come, my love! We are surely close friends, and hopefully we will become lovers, and we will get married and have five children!" I sweat dropped. He really has this future planned out for himself.

I have gotten used to Peter calling me that and his rhyming, like I'm used to Vivaldi speaking in "we", "our," or "us" only referring to herself, and Gowland calling me sweet pea. I'm wondering how the twin gatekeepers will call me, or the Mafia Boss! I'm kind of freaked out at the sound of the Mafia, but I hope that they like outsiders too.

"Well then, let's go!" Peter exclaimed. Then I forgot one thing.

"Peter," I started, "Do you have any work to do?" I asked inquiringly. He blinked, the shook his head.

"No, my dear, so let's go to the Mafioso!" Peter rhymed. I nodded. Off we go!

On our way, I hummed my favorite song, "Safe And Sound". Peter looked at me and interrupted my humming. "What are you humming, my dear?" he asked.

"A song called 'Safe And Sound'. Why?"

"It would be better if you sang it, love," he said.

I thought for a moment, and then replied, "Okay." When I sang the song, Peter seemed to listen very intently. He didn't stop me, which meant that I wasn't that bad, but I wasn't sure.

"Don't you dare look out your window, Darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on," I sang. Singing really passed time, because when I was done, we were here. Then, I saw two cute little twins at the Hatter Mansion gates. They were known as the Bloody Twins, because of how brutal they can be. _Do not be fooled my their cute innocence, for they aren't innocent at all_, I thought to myself. I studied the boys.

One had vivid blue eyes and a blue striped outfit; the other had dark red eyes and a matching red outfit. Both of them had black hair and held dangerous scythes on their hands, and I would've snatched them out of their little hands if they didn't have those murderous looks in their eyes. When I was in their sight, they started to talk eerily.

"Look brother, there's an intruder," the blue one said.

"Yeah, and the pretty lady brought another chickie rabbit," the red one said. "But, she doesn't look like a spy, brother."

"It doesn't matter," the blue one said. "They're intruding on Hatter territory."

"We should take care of them before they enter," they both said in unison. Slowly, they walked towards me. They swung their axes at me, and luckily, I ducked. I wanted to kill them, but not literally. But I could make them deaf for nearly killing me!

I gulped, and then I did something that I do when I'm in danger. I sang in the highest note I could bear. The twins dropped their axes and covered their ears, while Peter froze, his ears probably damaged. Angrily, I picked the axes up, and threw them aside. "Kids like you shouldn't be having a job like this, and shouldn't be acting like this, and most of all, KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T SWING THOSE STUPID AXES AT WOMEN!" I screeched. Furiously, I picked the two kids up and swung them over each of my shoulders.

"Hey! Put us down!" the blue one yelled.

"Not until you've learned your lesson! I could've died, you know! And you would've ended up in Juvenile! I wouldn't want that to happen to innocent kids like you!" I cried, smacking their heads, making them wince. "Goodness gracious! What kind of Mafioso would teach these boys such things!" I screamed.

"I am that Mafioso you speak of, young lady," a new voice unexpectedly replied. I whirled around, meeting face to face with Blood Dupre. His hair was spiky and raven black with sea green eyes, a white shirt and coat, black pants and collar, a cane, and a black top hat decorated in red roses, cards, and red hearts, blue spades, yellow diamonds, and green clovers.

"Why, hello, Mr. Dupre. I apologize of my rudeness, but why kids?" I asked madly. Looking pitifully at the squirming children, I put them down carefully.

"I'm sorry boys, I'm just so…cautious about your life ahead. You two are most likely going to end up in Juvenile, so I wanted to straighten you up, that's all." My eyes were glazed in sadness, as I poked their cute little noses.

The twins looked at me, and stared into my eyes. "You look like Onee-san," the red one said.

"You mean Alice? Yeah, I guess so. I've been told that a lot here," I replied. I smiled. "You know, I knew Alice since I was twelve."

"Really?" they both asked in unison. Suddenly, there was a tap on the shoulder. Oh, I forgot about Peter.

"Peter, you can go now, I'll hang out with the Mafia today until night, so I'll see you soon," I said. Peter's eyes narrowed, and whispered, "Be careful."

"I will," I promised. Without another word, he left. I turned to Blood and I believe Elliot. "I am Heidi Liddell, and I'm pleased to meet you. You must be Blood Dupre, Mafia boss and you must be Elliot March, March Hare-" Suddenly, I stopped. There was a story called "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", written by Lewis Carroll. But, Wonderland is different here. The characters are the same, but the personalities and the whole game thing is different. Completely different. "Mad Hatter, March Hare, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum," I muttered. Blood could hear me.

"Young lady, how did you know our names? And how do you think of me as mad? Hiring these two boys make me mad?" I shook my head.

"No, that's not what I meant at all! It's just that, there's a story back in my world called "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It's a very old story, before Alice and I were born, but we fell in love with it." Blood raised an eyebrow and tapped his chin with his index finger.

"So, you're saying that all of us are in a story?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but only the Role Holders. I mean, you would be referred to as the Mad Hatter with a nice top hat, the head of the large table, doing tea parties all day and night, and you love tea and unsweetened cake. The man next to you, Elliot, would be referred as the March Hare, who is crazy like the Mad Hatter, and accompanies him in every tea party. He likes carrot cake and overflows his teacup. But there's a dormouse…is he sleeping? In the story, he's a lazy sleepy mouse." I thought for a moment. "Pierce? Pierce Villiers? Oh, and Peter White had spoken of all of the Role Holders, if you were curious of how I know your names." I stopped talking to Blood and turned around to the twins.

"Could you be careful with outsiders like me next time? We only have one life, you know. And could you call me Onee-chan? I'd love it if you called me that."

The twins smiled up at me. "Okay Onee-chan!" they hugged both of my sides. They sure have these mood swings, like a certain kitty cat I know. Blushing slightly at the thought of him, I patted both of their heads. "Could we spar with you sometime? You have skills!" I smiled.

"Maybe, but I won't until I have met all of the Role Holders, including Joker." The twins and Blood froze bitterly, while Elliot shuddered with a scowl planted on his paled face. How bad is Joker?

"Hey, whenever I speak of them to someone, they do the exact same things you four did. How bad can they be?" I asked. The twins and Hatter gave me a look that told me that they didn't want to talk about it. "Um, never mind." I nervously laughed, which made it awkward.

"Anyway, Blood, do you like tea?" I asked curiously. Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, and I love carrot cake!" he exclaimed.

"Stupid chickie rabbit, stop hogging our Onee-chan!" the twins said in unison. I laughed. Can this get any funnier?

"You guys are like one big Hatter family. It's cute, actually," I stated. Blood looked at me with interested eyes.

"Young lady, would you like to accompany us for tea?" he asked. I stared at him. He walked closer to me, and with his hand, took a few strands of my hair and kissed it. I jerked back slightly, but I'd be a sensitive girly sissy if I'm like that. I AM THE MIGHTY HEIDI YOUNG! I DO NOT GET ALL GIRLY FROM STUPID PERVERTS!

"You all are a bunch of weird perverts, but that's actually funny! Finding this place really highlighted my life. It's one good thing to look at in my life," I said cheerily.

"Onee-chan?" I turned across to face the twins.

"Hmm?"

"How did you meet Alice?" I froze.

"Umm…"

"Now, we shall know that during the tea party. I dislike just standing out here talking for two time turns," Blood said reluctantly. And with that, I followed the four of them inside the Hatter Mansion only to go outside again in an elegant garden. Wait, what?! I enter a mansion, and they don't mind?!

YOU CRAZY HATTER FAMILY! Although I am glad that they're treating me like an important guest...hehe...

* * *

**Mia: NOW WHAT ARE YOU THINKING HEIDI?! ANSWER MEH!**

**Heidi: ...I don't know! You made the story! Don't look at me like that! SHEESH, WOMAN!**

**Mia: *chuckles darkly* Fufufu~ You wanna take that as an advantage, do you? What a naughty girl...fufufu...**

**Heidi: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
**

**Mia: Oh, nothing~ Well, please review, and who should Heidi be with? (NOT BLOOD, UNLESS YOU WANT BLOOD TO CHEAT ON ALICE!)**

**Heidi: WHAT?! ALICE IS WITH THAT PERV?! *dark aura*  
**

**Mia: She said it before...oh well! Hahaha! Thank you littlecosma001, DCreed, Sleeping Moon, and the other people who review my story! Bye Bye fellow readers~**

**P.S. I'ma act like Ace for a while! Muahahahahaha!**


	11. Welcome To The Tea Party

**Mia: I prefer you readers to listen to "Tea Party" by Kerli while reading this. Even better, there's this video on Youtube that I loved, and just type in the search box _Tea Party hnkna._ I think it'll get you to the video I'm talking about. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to place a link here, so not taking any risks. Well, enjoy peeps!**

**Heidi: May I say something to this?**

**Mia: Sure, what?**

**Heidi: Alice is kissing Peter White...in the music video...**

**Mia: You jealous? Hm?~**

**Heidi: NO WAY IN HELL I AM!  
**

**Mia: In denial huh? Oh well, I'd prefer you with Boris anyway~ Fufufufu~**

**Heidi: Disclaimer, Mia doesn't own HNKNA. AND WHAT IS WITH YOUR FREAKY SOUNDS YOU CALL A LAUGH?!**

**Mia: And...cue the story!**

**Heidi: MYTHIA!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Third Day

Welcome to the Tea Party!

There was a ginormous never-ending table in the middle of the lovely garden. On the table were refined napkins, classy plates, classy clear glass cups, shiny silverware, detailed sweet cakes, delicious looking cookies, and red velvet chairs. The whole package was high-class.

"Come Heidi, let's have a seat," Elliot piped. I smiled up at him. He was burly for sure, and very tall. He had long curly orange hair, a purple scarf, a black outfit, and violet eyes.

I thought that I stared at him for too long, because he waved his hand across my face with his face reddened. "Heidi? Hello?"

"Yeah? Sorry, your eyes, they're pretty," I said attentively. Elliot blushed a deep red. I chuckled. It's adorable.

We all sat in a chair, Blood at one end, me on the left side of him, Elliot on the right side of him, and the twins beside me.

"Hey, which one is Dee, and which one is Dum?" I asked.

"I'm Dee!" the blue twin exclaimed.

"I'm Dum!" said the red twin. I smiled.

"Hi boys!" I said. Elliot looked at me.

"So Heidi," he started, "Why is your last name the same as Alice's? And how did you meet her?" I wanted to go on a rampage, because I have never met so many people who wanted to know about my past.

"Well, um…I'm Alice's twin sister. I don't exactly want to repeat myself about my past, because it's so harsh, and it'd be a burden for me. I'm sorry if I let you down guys, but I can't tell you. I promise I didn't tell everybody my story except for, um…"

"Who?" Blood asked. I glared at him.

"The Cheshire Cat. And that's only because he was my favorite character in 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. I liked his personality; mischievous, secretive, invisibility powers, and that famous Cheshire cat grin! I like it all!" I squealed. I took a sip of tea, and shrieked. "Oh my goodness gracious! HOT! I thought Vivaldi's was extra warm, but now that's nothing!" Blood laughed. I glared at him again. I never liked him.

"Vivaldi? So you've met her?" Blood asked. I nodded.

"I live in the Heart Castle with Peter and Ace. I've also met Julius Monrey, a grumpy one, along with Mary Gowland and-" I was cut off by Blood's snorting.

Dee was next to me, and whispered, "Boss was the one who had told everyone Gowland's first name. Now they are at war. Boss really wants his territory, because it's huge. In fact Onee-chan, all of the territories are at war except for the twin towers." He must be talking about the Clock and the Clover Tower. Well, they are next to each other.

"Even the Heart Castle?" I whispered fearfully. Elliot must've heard the conversation, because he nodded.

"Yeah, but the twin towers are neutral. That's kind of why Alice lives there. But Alice doesn't like Peter, or the Amusement Park very well, and she wants to avoid gunfights, Hatter Mansion is crossed out. So now she lives with Julius."

"Stupid chickie rabbit! Stop talking to our Onee-chan!" the twins yelled.

"I'm not a rabbit you brats! I'm a long eared dog!" Elliot screamed, and held out his gun. I yelped, and crouched down to avoid any trouble. I-I-Is he joking? He's obviously a hare! He has longer ears, and plus, he resembles the March Hare from my book!

"Elliot, Dee, Dum, your quarreling is troubling the young lady. Please cease," the Mafioso said. I looked at him. _I guess he's not that bad,_ I thought.

"Sorry Onee-chan," said the cute twins.

"Yeah, I guess we got a bit carried away, sorry," Elliot said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. I smiled gently.

"It's alright, I have to deal with things like this in my world," I replied. Elliot had a surprised look on his face, but said nothing. What's in his mind?

"Onee-chan, what is Juvenile?" Dum asked.

"Yeah, I myself don't understand," Elliot said.

"Juvenile is a jail for children ages seventeen and under," I responded. Blood nodded attentively.

"Have you ever been there? Because you seem like you've experienced it before, and you don't want anyone else to experience it themselves," Blood asked with a smirk. My glare had become deadlier by the second. That guy was really ticking me off. I shook my head.

"They could've, because I lived alone a few years too young, and I pretended that I was fifteen when I was younger and got my driver's permit without a parent. But, I was lucky, I guess." Blood chuckled. I started to laugh too, but I didn't know why.

"What's a driver, Onee-chan?" Dee asked. I stared at him for a second before truly overflowing in laughter. Are they serious? They don't have cars?

"I can't believe it! You don't have cars here? How do you live?" I asked, still laughing.

"What's a car?" Dum asked. I started clutching my sides.

"Oh please! Make it stop! Ah!" I cried. This was too funny! But then, I saw their serious faces, and I stopped laughing.

"Wait, you're serious? Oh my, I feel so bad for you! Having to walk all of the time! Oh man," I said pitifully. I really did pity them. Well then again, it made sense that I haven't seen a car here and had to always walk. I like walking, it's adventurous!

...

...

...

OH GOODNESS I'M BECOMING ACE BY THE SECOND. Heidi, breathe. I heaved and inhaled deep breaths before relaxing.

"Is there another way to walk?" Elliot asked.

"Okay, cars are vehicles that you drive, or use to go to places way faster. Even Alice knows them!" I exclaimed. "They are motor-powered, and you just press a pedal with your foot to make it move all on it's own. But it'll eventually run out of gas, so there are gas stations, where you fill the gas tank of your car up. You must be at least fifteen to drive one, but I was a teeny tiny bit too early." Dee and Dum giggled. I smiled at the two.

"How old are you two?" I asked them.

"Thirteen," they said in unison. I thought for a second.

"When I was thirteen, I fled from Alice's family, because her family was broken apart, and I think it's my fault…" I paused, and didn't speak anymore. My mouth was dry. I had no idea why I even said that. STUPID BRAIN! WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

"Now, why would you think it's your fault?" Elliot asked. I wanted to tell them, but at the same time, I really didn't. I shrugged, because I didn't want them to wait for so long.

"I-"

"Heidi? Is that you?" said a voice none other than Alice's. I turned around. She's always in a blue dress, and is always cute and adorable. I sighed.

"Yeah, now come here! I'm with a bunch of killers, and my LIFE is at stake!" That triggered Alice's attention, for whenever I say life in a different way, she helps out. Immediately, Alice sat next to Elliot, across from the twins. I mouthed a thank you to her.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked me. I stayed quiet.

"Didn't you know that Heidi hates talking about love subjects and life subjects the most?" Alice asked.

They shook their heads. Blood was staring at me, interested in me. I avoided his sight the best I can. Then, I recognized him.

"You look a lot like Alice's ex!" I exclaimed. Alice and Blood paled. I shrunk back, and kept sipping my tea and chewing on a piece of cake. We were all silent. Elliot ate his eighth carrot cake, the twins eating super sweet cakes, Blood sipping his tea, and Alice and I giving each other worried glances.

Making an awkward move by trying to break the silence, I muttered, "I'm sorry Alice, Blood. You must've already known. But seriously, it's not funny, you do look exactly like him." I stood up. "Look guys, I love the tea party, it was cute and slightly girly and childish, but I really should get going-"

"No." I turned to Blood. He pointed to the sky. "It's not nighttime, right? So stay, and tell us about your past." I wanted to scream at him, but instead I shook my fists at my sides. He's really gets me agitated.

"I'll say you your words, Dupre. No. I can't."

"But you've told the cat."

"You WHAT?" Alice cried. I turned to Alice, and fiddled with my fingers.

"Well, um…I uh, yeah. He looked like John." Alice paled again, and walked towards me. Unsurprisingly, she hugged me. I looked down at her shoulder, and started to cry, and everyone was shocked. The once cool and spicy Heidi Young was crying onto her twin's shoulder. What a lame loser I am. Alice patted my back.

"So that's what your brother looked like?"

"Somewhat. The face," I replied miserably. Tears rolled down my face, and I hugged the fragile girl back. Someone patted my head, and I looked up to see Elliot. I hugged the hare, and his big body covered me.

"Stupid chick-"

"He's not stupid, and he's not a rabbit boys. He's a hare, and a nice one at that," I said sternly. The twins fell silent, and Dee started to cry. Out of pity, I walked towards them, and hugged them too.

"Hey, I like you guys too, you're so cute!" The twins smiled up at me. I kissed the hats on their heads, and turned to Blood. Even though I didn't like him, I hugged him too, and everyone was surprised.

"I don't exactly trust you, something about you doesn't feel right, but I'm hugging everyone here," I mumbled. His warmth was overwhelming, and I loved it, but maybe that's the comfort talking. I smelled his rose scent all over him. It's kind of unmanly is you ask me. UGH, I DON'T WANNA ADMIT IT BUT I ACTUALLY LIKE HUGGING THE MAFIOSO. WAHHHH!

I slowly backed away from his arms, only to be back in his arms. I looked up at Blood, who seemed to enjoy this. _What is he thinking?_ I thought.

"You're not like Alice," he whispered so softly, that no one noticed but me.

"I am like Alice in some ways Dupre, but you're right too. I'm not, because I come from a family of independence, death, talent, conflict and struggle (Mia: CUT! THIS PART IS DEDICATED TO SUPERSUSHICUPCAKE!). Ayuzawa, Hanozono…" I trailed off. Then, a little more forcefully, I let go of Blood's grasp. More tears rolled down my face, as I stared at the ground.

"Heidi, you must sleep here," Alice said. "You're being overwhelmed, and you're tired. Go, I'll tell Vivaldi where you are, and don't worry, she'll understand."

I nodded in agreement. I was worn-out and exhausted. Blood had ordered Elliot to guide me to a guest room. I appreciated the offer, and I gratefully accepted it. I hopped in bed immediately and drifted off to sleep. I didn't care if I didn't change, or took a bath or even if I didn't take off my shoes; I needed some rest. But I might've cared if the hare was still in the room, walking towards me...

...

...

...HE'S WHAT?! BODY, MOVE NOW!

...Alas, I cannot, for I am a tired folk who can't wake up because of a dream.

* * *

**Mia: Konnichiwa, Nightmare! He's going to be in the next chapter, I think!**

**Heidi: The incubus?! NOOOO! *frantically runs around the room***

**Mia: *sighs* He's not that kind of incubus...BUT HE CAN BE. Fufufufu~**

**Heidi: WAH! YOU SADISTIC CRAZY GIRL! *Smacks Mia's head***

**Mia: OW! I'M NO MASOCHIST, WOMAN!  
**

**White: Did somebody say masochist? Ohoho, who do we have here? A foreigner?**

**Mia: GET OUTTA HERE! HEIDI'S NOT SUPPOSED TO MEET YOU YET YOU IDIOT! BAKKA!  
**

**Heidi: Please review? Who's this guy?**

**Mia: ...NOT TELLING! *grabs White by the ear and walks out of the room***

**White: Ah, the pain~**


	12. Clover Tower

**Mia: I feel singy songy! Lol, well, enjoy peeps. And also, for "The Foreigners Of Wonderland", my OC mashup, it'll be posted sometime this week. If you read this a long time after it's posted, well then...AWKWARD! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Heidi: Well, enjoy readers...and she doesn't own HNKNA.**

**Mia: I WISH I WAS QUINROSE!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Fourth Day

Clover Tower

I'm surrounded in colorful lights and GRAY STUFF! Well, there's nothing in here! Is this all a dream?! Wait, A DREAM IN A DREAM?! I heard that that's possible...

"Yes it is," an unfamiliar voice replied. Wait, I didn't say anything!

"No, you didn't," the voice said. Goodness, show yourself! I can only wait for so long! AND HOW THE HELL CAN YOU READ MY THOUGHTS?!

"Oh, all right," the voice, said, and the man with the voice appeared, floating in midair. I sure have these weird dreams these days. Waking up would be my main problem. Well, this man had silvery hair and eyes, with a white shirt (are those...blood stains on it?) and a black and gold tie, jacket, and pants. He had an eye patch on his right eye, which made him look like a pirate.

"Hey! I'm not a pirate!" the man yelled. Sheesh, be nice, will ya? I said you only looked…wait, I didn't say anything! WHAT THE HELL?!

"That's right, because I can read minds," the man said. My eyes widened. Are you serious? Dude, you're insane...

The man chuckled. "Of course I can, why wouldn't I?" My eyes had gotten even wider.

"How is that even possible? Then again, I saw a clock transform into a gun, I fell down a huge hole, I see cat and bunny men, and I meet Alice. Then, I must be dreaming, but I don't dream these sort of things," I said. He chuckled again, amused at me, I guess. So, if he can read my mind, then he could know about my past?

"Yes, I could," he replied. Would you quit it?

"No, your thoughts are too fun to stop reading," he replied. Wait, I don't even know his name! Man, this is not how to start a conversation. Just like the conversation with the freaking clockmaker.

"You're funny. My name is Nightmare, an incubus," he said. A what? He's a…oh no. All hell will break loose if he doesn't have an explanation. NOW. IN 3, 2, 1-

"No! Not that kind! I meant a dream demon in your dreams," he said worriedly.

"Oh, okay," I said, relieved. Hehe, if he didn't say that, I'd be like this:

_"! #$%^&* ^# %^ !^&#%6175418^&^ *&^!" You do NOT want to know what that meant. I will cry, I will run, I will scream the **** out of me, and I will knock those precious teeth and his precious nut out of him. Yep, that's what I'd do._

"My name's Heidi Liddell." Or Young, or Ayuzawa, or Hanozono, or Amano, or Fujioka, but the most recent one would be Liddell, yes.

"So you've been adopted several times?" Nightmare asked. I nodded. "Oh, so Young would be the original one?" I nodded again.

"Are you saying that you knew Alice before you entered Wonderland?"

"Yes," I responded, sulking ever so slightly. He tapped his chin with his index finger. "She's my twin by fate, not blood." He smiled. It's kind of cool that he can read minds, now that I've gone through the thought of him as a freak show.

Nightmare frowned, but then blushed. "Thank you. Not many people appreciate my gift." Suddenly, he coughed vigorously, and blood spewed out from his mouth. I backed away.

"A-are you okay?" I asked anxiously. He nodded. "Do you need a-"

"NO I DON'T NEED A HOSPITAL!" he yelled. I stared at him, and then laughed hard.

"Are you scared? There's not much there to be afraid of!" I squeaked.

"Yes there is! There are needles, and gross cough syrups, and large pills! And so much dangers!" he yelled. "Oh please, don't get me a doctor! I already have Gray to worry about!" He's pretty immature when it comes to health.

Nightmare glared at me. Are you still reading my mind? He nodded. I sighed, and everything started to get all fuzzy. Nightmare said, "It's time to wake up, and I raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. And then I realized that I was sleeping, and woke up, finding Elliot sleeping adorably next to me. Normally girls would scream including Alice, but I'm not normal. His hand snaked up my thigh...wait, WHAT?! How did that get there?! Did he do _that _with me?! WAH, IT IS HIS FAULT IF I GET PREGNANT! I LOST MY VIRGINITY!

But, does he like me that way? He can't...we just met...but oh well! It's funny now that I realize that I get off topic easily!

Quietly, I crawled out of bed, and opened up the curtains. _It's morning,_ I thought. I looked back and saw Elliot stirring in his sleep. I smiled, and headed out of the door, just to be startled by the twins holding grenades. Grenades...wait, they're grenades. On the little kid's FREAKING HANDS!

"Onee-chan! You're awake! Have you seen the stupid hare?" Dee asked.

"Boys, that isn't nice to say, so don't say it at all!" I scolded. "And what's with those stuff you're holding?! They're freaking grenades! YOU ARE JUST KIDS, SO PLEASE PUT. THEM. AWAY. NOW."

"Onee-chan, you know we are not just boys," Dum said. My arms crossed and my eyebrow was raised.

"Really?" I asked, and suddenly, I was small compared to the twins...in adult forms. I gasped. "How did you do that?" I breathed. Dee leaned in towards me, so close that our noses touched.

"Our clocks can go back, making us boys, and we can advance our clocks to adults, but Onee-san doesn't like that," Dee said eerily. I gulped, and backed away from them. "Anyone can do that." T-T-T-They can?!

"Well, I don't like you guys like this either," I stammered. I don't like the way they're looking at me. Like they're hungry...for my body. WHAT THE ****?! "How old are you now?"

"Eighteen," Dum said. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. Please make it stop. Please! GO BE CUTE BOYS AGAIN! I DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT THEY'RE SEDUCTIVE ADULTS! AND THEY WANT MY BODY! WAH!

"If you are boys forever, then I'll spar with you now," I said, hoping that they'll become the kids I liked. They smiled, nodded, and transformed back into kids.

"Okay!" they said on unison. I sighed, relieved. But then again...THAT IS CHEATING! I DID NOT EVEN SEE THAT COMING! Man, I'm in a fit right now...

We sparred for about ten minutes, me being stealthy and avoiding their blows. Then, I decided to kick things up a notch. I refused to use any of their weapons, because I didn't want to hurt them, but I decided to flip them over and pin them down. After about ten more minutes, I won.

"You're amazing Onee-chan!" Dum exclaimed.

"Yeah! The pretty lady must teach us her moves brother!" They turned to me with puppy eyes and an irresistible pout.

"Of course I will, only for self defense purposes. But not today, boys," I replied. "I got to go to," I thought for a second, "the Clover Tower. I need to speak to Nightmare."

"Aw, okay. Come back Onee-chan! We want to see you again!" the twins said in unison. I waved goodbye, as I headed to the Clover Tower. I sang "Titanium" out loud on my way.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away," I sang happily. Luckily, I found the twin towers. I headed towards the tower with the giant clover on it. I entered inside, and wandered around. My feet were getting awfully tired, as I ascended another flight of stairs. Then, I heard Nightmare's voice in a certain room, and followed the voice. I quietly sung the song I was still singing over and over again.

"You shoot me down, but I get up." Then, there was a tap on the shoulder. I shot up, tremendously startled. I walked up to a man with short, choppy navy blue hair similar to Julius', and golden eyes similar to mine. His outfit was gray and black, and he had a face, so he must be one of the Role Holders.

"Um, excuse me? Who are you?" I asked innocently.

"I apologize miss, but who are _you?_ What are you doing here?" the man asked. Do I disgust him too?

"I, um…I-"

"Heidi! You're here!" exclaimed Nightmare.

"Lord Nightmare! You know this young woman?" the blue-haired man asked. Both Nightmare and I nodded.

"I was the man in her dreams," Nightmare teased with a smirk. I shot him a glare. Don't play that game with me, Nightmare.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to see you, dream demon," I retorted. His smirk converted into a frown, then to a mild chuckle. The blue-haired man then turned his full attention to me.

"Greetings, my name is Gray Ringmarc, and subordinate of Lord Nightmare," the man said. Oh, he's Gray!

"Hello, Gray, my name's Heidi. Heidi, um…"

Nightmare seemed to notice my problem, and said, "She has many last names, Gray." Gray stared at me in confusion.

"She's an orphan, so this girl been adopted and taken back several times. Alice's family was one of them," Nightmare explained. Gray nodded in understanding. I smiled. He's a nice man, unlike the mean hermit people call Julius. He just can't back away, can he?

"Back away from what?" Nightmare asked. I jumped out of my skin, and stared at him. I cleared my throat.

"It seems that so many people want to know my life story, but I absolutely hate it. I give out small parts of it without thinking, however," I said. "Julius and Blood wanted me to spill some beans, but the only people I know here that aren't speaking of the matter to me are Peter, Vivaldi, and Alice. The rest just won't understand that I don't like speaking of it!" It's a mad world full of crazy perverts, Nightmare! This place seems to be the safest place to be. Nightmare had read my mind, and nodded profusely. Then, it seemed like he remembered something, and then gasped. I jumped again.

"What is it, Nightmare?" I asked.

"You haven't drank the Medicine of Hearts!" he cried.

"Do I have to play this game? I don't even know the rules!"

"You don't know the rules?" Gray stared at me with a motherly face. I wanted to laugh, but Nightmare laughed at my thoughts instead.

"Alright, where do I get this Medicine of Hearts? Wait, Peter had one! But I didn't drink it..."

"Did he force you in any way?" Nightmare asked.

"Well, yes, he was harassing me, I guess, but he's obviously in love with me. It's weird, because he's so straightforward. So, he tried to do a mouth to mouth drinking, but I fortunately dodged it. I'd be gross if I didn't, and I'd dislike Peter forever! But he's so sweet to me! I could take that as an advantage!" I exclaimed.

"So you use men?" I had a deadly glare there, because I do not use men. It even scared Gray, who backed away slightly.

"No, I mean, if I'm in trouble, I could always call him for help. If I'm sad, I have a friend's shoulder to cry on," I said a little grudgingly. Nightmare and Gray seemed to understand me, and I humbled myself.

"I only think of Peter as a friend, okay? Sure he's super hot I guess, but nobody that I've met here isn't! I think of everyone here as a friend, even you guys, except for Blood. He's more of an acquaintance. Or a nemesis." I frowned in the end. "Blood is arrogant, selfish, spoiled, and has gigantic mood swings that come out of nowhere! He's completely messed up, and I dislike him, but I never hate anybody. But neither do I love…" I trailed off.

"And why is that?" asked Gray. My eyes started to water, as I stared at the ground. My side bangs covered my face, but nothing seems to get past Nightmare. He leaned closer to me, and hugged me.

"Stop crying, Heidi. Even I don't know why you don't love," Nightmare said awkwardly. I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"It's because, I, oh I can't!" I cried. Gray took my hand, and led me to a room. I sat on the bed, and he sat next to me. Nightmare came in too, only to be told to do his paperwork and to take his medicine. So I sat there, just Gray and I. I looked at him.

"Why do you not like to tell about your past, Miss Heidi?" he asked naïvely. My eyes narrowed, but I answered anyway.

"Because a past like mine is impossible in my world. Possibly in this world, since the impossible here is actually possible. Do you get what I mean?" Gray nodded slowly. I must've said possible too much, but I don't really care right now. I continued.

"The whole thing was a tragedy, but it all kind of ended ever since I escaped love and hate's grasp when I was around fourteen. But, honestly, being here was the most amazing thing that has happened to me. And I guess I have to thank Peter for that," I said. Peter. He's…what am I thinking?! WAH, I FELT THE SAME WAY FOR THAT CAT!

"Heidi, I think it's best if you go back to where you're staying currently," Gray insisted. I nodded with my thoughts screaming inside me. It wasn't nighttime yet, but I kind of actually want to play this game, however you play it.

"See you sometime, Gray. I appreciate you trying to help me. Thank you, I'll be gong now. Tell Nightmare that I said goodbye." He nodded, and escorted me out of the tower. I left, and sang a song on the way to the Heart Castle. Hm...that feeling of overflowing love...I felt it...for two people? I'm no *****! Man, I have really bad thoughts. Nightmare, please pity me.

Peter and Boris...who's next? Ace? OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, DID I JUST THINK THAT?!

* * *

**Mia: Yep, you did Heidi...hehe...I might pair you up with him if you want...**

**Heidi: HELL TO THE NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Mia: Fufufufu~ Well alright, if the readers don't prefer that. Ace please people!**

**Heidi: YOU, ARGH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!  
**

**Mia: I know~ Hey Ace, can you kiss Heidi please? And Heidi, tell me if you feel anything!**

**Ace: *pops out of nowhere* Sure! *pulls Heidi closer***

**Heidi: WAHHH! YOU-Mmph! *Ace kissing***

**Mia: Yep, a side note can be love...**

**Ace: You taste like fruits...peaches? Haha, I don't care! *smiles idiotically***

**Heidi: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON BOTH OF YOU...**

**Ace: Haha, c'mon Mia! *picks Mia up***

**Mia: Giddy up, knave! *runs away***


	13. Rabbit Explanations

Chapter Eleven: Fourth Day

Rabbit Explanations

"I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly!" I sang while I skipped to the Heart Castle.

"Heidi my dear! You are indeed here!" exclaimed Peter. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hi Peter! May I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded energetically, and then hugged me tightly. Suddenly, Peter frowned crossly. "What's wrong?"

"What have you been doing with a cat and a hare? Its scent is all over you!" Does he mean Boris and Elliot? Wah, that's gross! Elliot must've done something that day! I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN!

"Oh yeah, I've met the Hatters, and Mr. Kitty cat and Gowland. I guess you can sense Elliot and the Cheshire." Wait; was I supposed to say that? Peter had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Peter, don't hurt them in any way. Don't do it just for me, but do it because it's the right thing to do," I said seriously.

He sighed, and said, "Alright." I smiled, and kissed his cheek. His face had gotten so red, I laughed.

"You're adorable, Peter," I said without thinking, and covered my mouth. His face was even redder of embarrassment. He hugged me again. I choked.

"P-please stop, you're killing me," I choked. Peter gasped, and immediately let go.

"I'm sorry! I never want to kill you!" he cried. I laughed.

"Maybe you can work on your hugs, then," I suggested.

"How?"

"Like this," I said, and hugged him gently with kindness. He slightly flinched, and I giggled. "See? Don't squeeze me to death! A nice, gentle hug is fine enough. Don't suck the life out of me!" I giggled continuously, and Peter watched my happiness. Then, he hugged me back. This time, it was a lot gentler. It was cute. When he let go, I held his hand, and together, we headed towards the castle.

"Heidi," Peter started, "What did you want to speak to me about?" I looked up at him.

"Everyone seems to be surprised that I didn't drink the red liquid in the vial you tried to get me to drink. May I get another one?" He jumped.

"You actually _want_ to drink it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let me play the game! Speaking of which, how do you play it?" I asked. Peter cocked his head.

"Well, let's speak of the matter in your room, and stop standing in the loom."

"Okay. And why do you rhyme?" I asked. He cocked his head again, confused.

"Um, never mind." He doesn't even realize his rhyming? What an odd guy!

As we headed towards the castle, I sang softly to myself, and Peter seemed to love it. "Peter," I started, "Do you like my singing?"

"Yes! It's beautiful! It's breathtaking! I love it!" Peter exclaimed. I smiled.

"Really? Are you just saying that so you wouldn't hurt my feelings?" I asked intriguingly. He shook his head.

"I must be completely honest for you, my dear," Peter said seriously. I giggled.

"Thank you," I said. I want to rub those soft ears, but I don't think that Peter would let me. But it's worth a shot! "May I touch your ears, Peter? They look so soft." He looked at me for a second before bowing his head.

"Of course my dear," he said, grinning.

I slowly made my fingers touch the silky, soft fur on his rabbit ears. Then, I rubbed it gently, making sure that I wasn't hurting him. We walked inside the castle, me still touching the ears behind him. I wondered if Alice likes his ears too. She seems to hate him. I might as well ask him about her. But not yet. We entered my room, and sat on the bed quietly. "So, what are the specific rules to this game?" I asked.

Peter swallowed. I raised an eyebrow. "Well my dear, it'll be complicated if I specifically tell you, but the rules are quite simple in truth." Now that was a bad rhyme. Tsk, why do I care all of a sudden?

"Okay, you can make it simple. But don't leave anything important out!" I said sincerely. Peter nodded.

"Well, all you have to do is to get to know all of the Role Holders. You must have a detailed relationship with each of them, and every time that happens, your vial fills up with liquid," Peter explained. I furrowed my eyebrows, and tapped my chin. Abruptly, I gasped.

"Does that mean I have to fall in love with them back?" I cried. "That's just wrong!" Blood rose up on my cheeks, as I stared hard at the ground. His hand held firmly onto my shoulder, as I felt like I was going to explode.

"Heidi my dear, are you alright?" Peter asked worriedly. I can't say that I'm fine, because I'm not! But I don't want to make him worried about me all of the time. It'll distract him from his work and such. And I don't want that!

"I-I'm, I, um…" I couldn't say the words. Eventually, I did. "I don't want to love!"

"You don't need to," Peter said. "Just get them to fall in love with you, my dear. It's simple, but why do you fear?" Not knowing what to do, I shrugged.

What escaped my lips was something I didn't really want to say. "The Cheshire cat knows my life story that I refuse to tell to just anybody. Alice knows too, but I don't think that she'll say much to you. If you know the story, you'll understand why I don't hate, neither do I love." Peter hugs me, and I stiffened. The feelings of love seep through Peter's coat and shirt, as it smothers me. It felt somewhat like hugging Blood, except that it felt less harshly. It felt warm, and nice. I sighed.

"I like you, Peter. You're very nice to me, but I feel as if everyone's spoiling me, comforting me. I can't take it all at once, it'll drive me crazy." Peter looks at me, and grips his hands onto my shoulders, making me look straight at his eyes through the circular glasses.

"I love you." He said bluntly. How can he say that? That's insane. I looked away from his crimson eyes, as I changed the subject.

"Why doesn't Alice like you?" I asked. His serious expression morphed into a confused one.

"Why that was random. But I'll gladly answer! I kissed her when she came here!" he exclaimed. I gasped.

"Why would you do that? She hates that! She hates perverts! Oh man, she'll hate you forever unless you save her life or something!" I cried. "She'll ignore you, and dislike this place because you're here! And-"

"I know, my dear. It's okay, because I have you." I stopped, consuming the words he spoke out of his mouth. He has me? What does he-

Suddenly, I blushed. "R-Really? You think that we're actually something? I thought that we were just friends. Just friends." Peter blushed even harder than I did. We were silent for a long time. Who knew when we would speak. It'd be awkward if either of us did.

"I think it's best if you did your work, Peter," I said uncomfortably.

"Y-Yeah, okay. I'll see you sometime, my love," he said before waving goodbye and leaving. I flopped my body onto the bed, and suddenly heard the door open, seeing Peter hand a vial with red liquid inside it. He kissed my cheek as I waved goodbye. I touched the tender spot. Peter kissed me. It was kind and sweet, like how a man will kiss a woman. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

I stared hard at the vial. There, the vial, in my hands, waiting to be opened and drunken. I took a deep breath as I opened the heart stopper and lifted it to my lips. I sipped the sweet tasting liquid, as it refreshes my throat. I closed my eyes, as I feel as if the game I must play is getting started. Here comes the game of life and death, love and hate, good and bad.

The game of Wonderland. Get ready to play.

* * *

**Mia: Well, this was oddly short...more like a filler? I don't know, I'm working hard on "The Foreigners Of Wonderland", so yeah. Gomen, but please read that story! So many people love it!**

**Kat: Hey guys!**

**Heidi: Is this Kat?**

**Mia: Yup! :-)**

**Heidi: You look nice...we'll get along just fine!**

**Kat: :-D**

**Mia: Well, friendships are beautiful to watch! Review please!**


	14. Let The Games Begin

**Mia: Meh...enjoy...**

**Heidi: *stare* Are you okay?**

**Mia: I don't feel so pumped up...I don't know why...oh well, peeps, enjoy~**

**Heidi: ...I have nothing to say...but that Mia doesn't own HNKNA.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Fifth Day

Let The Games Begin

I sighed, as I entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. I slipped on my clothes, and ordered a maid to wash my other clothes that I came here with. I might want to shop for some clothes, and I might want to bring Alice with me. Great idea.

As I left the room and exited the castle, I found Ace getting lost in the castle maze. I laughed, as I entered the maze to get Ace out of it. "Hey Ace!" I chortled as I grabbed onto his arm. He stared down at me, and grinned ear to ear. I twitched at his smile.

"Hi Heidi!" Ace cheered, happy that I was linking arms with his. I rolled my eyes, as I managed to escape the maze with ease.

"You know, you have a horrible sense of direction," I said. "However, I don't mind showing you the way." Ace whistled.

"Thanks, but I have my shortcuts," Ace said.

"If you say so," I said, giggling. Have them fall in love with me, huh? This should be easy! Peter already loves me! And I didn't even try!

"Say Ace, why were you wearing a mask and a bloody cape a few time turns ago?" I asked, as I let go of his muscular arm.

"Oh? Are you interested in me? Why-" I slapped his pretty little face. "Ouch, Heidi, what was that for?" He whined. I rolled my eyes again.

"That's for being a complete pervert! I was just asking a non-pervert question!" I cried.

"Oh all right~" He sadly replied. Why is he sad about it?

"So, are you going to answer me?" I asked impatiently tapping my foot.

"Yeah, and," his head leaned towards my ear, "I'll tell you at the Clock Tower." His warm breath rolled on my ear, as I backed away.

"Okay, but I'm leading the way," I said angrily. Gosh, can't he just say it now? Why at the Clock Tower? Gah, my disorder is killing me!

I hummed "Radioactive" out loud, and Ace rhythmically patted his side, listening to me. "Hey, sing it! I want to hear you!" He exclaimed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"But one time, I heard you singing out loud for Peter!" He whined, which immediately changed into a smirk. "Do you have special feelings for the bunny man?" He asked mischievously, which made me shiver.

"No, it's just that I felt like singing that day," I lied. I honestly don't know why I sang for him, especially since I have stage fright. I thought furiously, as Ace waved his hand across my spaced out face.

"Heidi? Hello? Heidi, if you don't answer, I'll kiss you!" he exclaimed. I froze, as I heard those words.

"Ace, if that's your way of getting things your way, I'm not buying it," I said reluctantly, with my arms crossed. To tease him, I purred, "But if you are willing to kiss me, that must mean you love me." I could barely see it, but I knew that his cheeks were slightly redder than a second ago. I laughed.

"I'm just joking, Ace. But," I said, as I cupped my hand on his cheek, "It's so fun to tease people like you." Then, I let go only to smack his head playfully. "C'mon! Let's go to the Clock Tower!" His feet stayed in place. I sighed. What will get him to move?

"I'll sing for you," I sang, and that worked, as he jogged up to me, waiting patiently for me to sing.

"I'm waking up, to ash and dust," I sang. When I finished, we were at the Clock Tower. "Radioactive, radioactive!" I caroled, as Ace laughs.

"Heidi, do you notice how every time you finish the end of a song, you end up in the place you wanted to be?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, why?" I question.

"…Never mind, go ask Nightmare sometime," he said joyfully. I punched his stomach.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"Ouch, Heidi, that hurts!" He whined. I narrowed my eyes. "Fine! Whenever you sing, you get to places when they're done!" I became confused, and then laughed.

"Pfft! Yeah right!" I snorted. "Very funny! Now, tell me! Why were you wearing a mask and a bloody-"

"What in Wonderland is that loud sound?" bellowed an angry voice. Stomping out of the doors of the Clock Tower was an angry Julius, who seemed distracted. I couldn't help myself, and laughed. Both men stared at me.

"You laugh a lot, you know that?" Ace said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I have never been told that…" I said as I stopped laughing. "Okay, anyway, we're at the Clock Tower!" I pointed at the building. "Now tell me why I saw you wearing a mask and bloody cape!" Julius stared at me.

"You saw him? And you recognized him?" he asked.

"Well, duh, it's not that hard! I'm not clueless like some people!" I glanced at Ace, who still grinned. "Well, I'm going inside, and Ace is going to explain his 'secret' to me," I said, making peace signs with my fingers curving up and down at the word secret.

"Okay, Heidi!" Ace chirped, as he skipped inside, following me, with a mad Julius trailing behind.

"Oh," I looked back, "and Julius, I apologize. I can be…loud sometimes. But Alice is a lot like that too! At least, the Alice I grew up with five years ago." I giggled softly to myself. Julius stared at me before sighing.

"If you weren't a foreigner, I would've never forgiven you. But, you're Alice's twin, so-"

"You're Alice twin? You never told me that!" Ace shouted, which earned him a cold glare from the mortician.

"I thought I did."

"Since when?"

"Since we went to the Amusement Park!"

"You only said that you knew Alice before you came here!" Oh. Oops.

"Well, if you have stayed a bit longer, you would've known," I said. Ace frowned. "Is it my fault that you didn't know?" Ace looked at me.

"How did Julius know anyway? When did you meet him?" He exploded me with questions, which made my heart race.

"Ace?" He stopped asking questions, and stared at me.

"Hmm?"

"Are you jealous that I've _met_ Julius?" I asked, which made Julius blush. I giggled.

"I-I h-have t-t-to go," Julius stuttered uncontrollably, which made me laugh even more. Wait, focus Heidi! You're getting distracted!

"Ace, now answer my question. We're already here, what more do you want?" Ace must've completely forgotten about that, as he looked straight at nothing with a blank face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ha ha ha, very funny. "Well, I hate my role, so I also collect clocks for Julius by killing people, and I'm also a warden at the Joker's jail." Joker? He didn't seem to be affected by his name. Then again, this is Ace I'm thinking about! He's a happy go lucky immature senseless man! But, why would he hate his role?

"Why do you hate your role?" I asked. "Being a knight should be amazing, I'd love to be a swordswoman, or an archer, but that's not my point. What's there to be bad about?" Ace shrugged.

"It gets boring, and I hate getting bored," he bluntly replied. My eyes narrowed. Then, I remember at what he said before.

"So, you collect clocks for Julius? You can't really do that unless…" Pieces of a puzzle in my mind clicked together, forming the picture that made everything make sense.

"Wait a minute. You're a murderer? I knew it! That explains a lot!" I exclaimed, trying to catch myself before Julius gets mad at us for making him pause his work to scold us. Ace grinned.

"You're a lot smarter than Alice! She had no clue what I meant by that!" I tapped my chin. Speaking of Alice…

"I must see Alice, I need clothes, so I want to ask her to shop with me, if there are any shops," I said, turning away from the knight.

"Hey! I can come with you!" Ace exclaimed, trying to be of some use to me. I shook my head.

"No Ace, some of the-"

"Nonsense, I'm coming with you! I don't care if you deny me or reject me, I'm coming!" Ace said goofily. I sighed, and gave up.

"Sure, but don't say I didn't warn you," I warned. He chuckled merrily. Idiot. But I don't care. He's a funny friend to hang around with. "I'm seeing Alice. Maybe she's with the clockmaker."

Ace made a face at his name. "Aw, come on! Julius' workroom is always boring and awkward! I'm not going in there!" Ace cried.

"Okay, but I think that he'll need those clocks," I said simply as I pointed to his bloody sash.

"How did you know?"

"It's a sash full of blood. What else would be in there? A dead body?" I teased, as I snatched his sash full of clocks. He shrugged, as I headed into Julius' room, not looking back to Ace's envious face.

* * *

**Mia: I'm like getting bored reading this...*poker face***

**Julius: You're FINALLY realized it?**

**Mia: *glare* Do you want to transform into a clock?!**

**Julius: I'm out of here. Excuse me. *leaves room***

**Mia: *huffs* I thought so. Well, review I guess...I'm so excited and inspired by my other fanfic right now, "The Foreigners of Wonderland". Please read it, it's a lot better than this one (in my opinion)!**

**Heidi: That's sorta mean...**

**Mia: Well, it's the truth! It can hurt, ya know.**

**Emerson: What about me?**

**Mia: About that...I don't know when I'll update your story. It's kinda confusing. Well, REVIEW and tell me if I'm doing something wrong!**


	15. Shopping With Ace And Alice

**Mia: So busy with my other story! AND LIFE! But that's okay! Well, who likes shopping?**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Fifth Day

Shopping With Alice And Ace

I knocked on his door. No answer. I knocked again, and this time, I heard him grunt. I slowly opened the door impatiently.

Um, Julius? Is Alice in here?" I asked looking around. She's nowhere to be found. I sighed.

"What is your business with her?" Julius asked.

"I need to shop for some clothes and other stuff, so I need someone who's a girl to shop with me. I don't want a faceless with me, I want someone familiar. Also, if it's a guy, well, you know what I'm talking about, let's not make this complicated." Julius looked at me through his rectangular glasses.

"Is that so? Well then, she's in her room. Get a maid here to escort you to her."

"I don't want faceless people to guide me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. A castle guard from Vivaldi once escorted me here, but I didn't like it. And Ace will just get me lost, so," I stared at him hard, "I need you, Julius. Please?" I asked.

"No."

"I have clocks~"

"Where did you get those?"

"Ace, duh. Where else would I get them?"

"Ugh,_ fine_." He sat up, and escorted me to Alice's room. When we arrived, I thanked him with a hug, as I hear his clock speed up. I giggled very quietly, as I see Julius flush.

"Thank you!" I say before he leaves awkwardly. Being in that room wasn't that bad. Ace was just exaggerating. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Alice questioned.

"It's me, Heidi," I answered.

"Heidi! You're here!" she exclaimed, opening the door. I smiled before entering the room.

"Hey Alice," I started, "Are there any shops around here?" She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! You want to shop for some clothes?" she asked. I nodded, giggling. Together, we headed what seemed downtown. Did I mention that Ace came with us? Alice tried to get him away, calling him pervert and stupid and such. Ah, Alice. She's so funny. Even though she tried, she couldn't get him to go away. So we let him come. I warned him, however!

As we rummaged through shirts, I found a white tank top. I bought a few of these, and red sweaters, with black and red plaid shorts. I bought a red tie ribbon, and red and black polka-dotted socks with white mary janes for my feet. I changed immediately, and loved it. It had fit quite nicely, and I wouldn't need to buy any more clothes in a while.

When I left the changing room, Ace was standing right in front of me. He looked up and down, and said, "You look somewhat like Alice, but in a parallel universe."

"My sisters Edith and Lorina would say those kind of things to me," I said.

"Really? Cool!" Ace exclaimed, as Alice came into view, staring at my outfit.

"Are you sure you don't want a dress?" she asked. I shook my head, one hundred and one percent sure I didn't want one.

"I don't need one, they don't feel right nor comfortable," I bluntly said, shaking my head still.

"But Heidi, you look so cute in one!" she whined. "Also, you liked them when we were kids, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, I loved them until I met Miss shirts and Mr. shorts!" I exclaimed, gesturing to my outfit. Alice pouted, while Ace laughed. Then, I realized that I had to buy certain womanly things that Ace shouldn't see.

"Uh Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

I need to buy some things. Without Ace with us." Alice smirked, and knew what I was talking about.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because you won't put on a dress!" she cried. "Please? Put this on!" I frowned, and then groaned to my heart's extent.

"Fine. But I won't buy it, I'm just going to try it on." Ace and Alice cheered, though I didn't know why Ace was cheering. I guess he just wants to see me in a dress.

I guess I didn't really care, because the dress was really comfortable and fitting. It wasn't frilly and detailed like Alice's; it was more simple and flat and short. It was a nice baby pink, and Alice insisted to try on this light pink socks and white shoes. I looked like I was fourteen instead of eighteen. Then again, I looked like I was sixteen anyway.

I sighed tiredly, and Ace stared at me in the dress with a sly smirk on his face. "You look cute Heidi!" I glared at him with an irate face, blood rising from my cheeks.

"Shut that annoying big mouth of yours," I huffed, and he frowned.

"Aw, You're no fun Heidi~" My eye twitched, but I wasn't sure why. Why am I so pissed about those words? I thought I didn't care! I flung my arms in the air, stomping back into the fitting room. I changed back into my clothes that I bought, and placed the pink dress back where Alice must've found it. Alice came back, and frowned.

"Heidi, I didn't get to see you in the dress!" she whined. I frowned.

"Alice, I already tried it on, ask Ace how it looked on me. Besides, you've already seen me in a dress Vivaldi gave me." Alice scowled, then sighed in defeat. We both left Ace to get lost in the crowded store, as we got to business, getting my personal stuff. I hid them in a bag, as I pitied the senseless look Ace must have had.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" Alice hummed.

"Can we, um, get Ace? I kind of feel bad for leaving him," I said. Alice suddenly laughed.

"You actually feel bad for that nuisance? A grown man that can take care of himself?" Alice asked in between laughs. I smiled at her cute face. Wait; if we have the same face, then am I saying that I'm cute? I shook the thought off as I spied Ace smiling idiotically at me, as he darted towards me. Alice noticed him too, as she grunted.

"Hey girls! You accidentally left me in the shop!" Ace sang. No, we purposely did so, but now that he's here, I guess I don't have to find him. Unexpectedly, he had _found_ us.

"No we didn't," Alice quietly spat. Ace heard it.

"Alice, that isn't very nice," he cooed. I looked at Alice with a look that said, "Give him a chance!", and she nodded sadly.

"Hey, I'm hungry," I said. "Let's grab something to eat." Ace patted his tummy, and Alice nodded in understanding. Together, the three of us ate food from a nice restaurant.

"Yum, that sure hit the spot," I said, relieved.

"Oh yeah!" Ace cheered with a high five. I smiled up at him. The three of us sat on a bench, watching the afternoon turn into evening, making me laugh.

"I may never get used to the time around here," I muttered. Suddenly, something odd had caught my eye. "Is that a guitar?" I breathed.

"Yeah, why?" Alice asked. She must be used to this sort of stuff, but I'm not. I'm absolutely mystified by this sight.

"Would anyone mind if I played it?" Alice shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," she responded. I touched the pretty instrument, and picked it up. It was shockingly light, with a nice sparkling red design on it. I tuned the instrument.

"You play the guitar?" Ace asked.

"Yeah," Alice and I said in unison. Ace laughed.

"You really are twins," he chortled. I laughed, as I strummed a G chord, then an A chord. When I sat where the guitar was, I felt something odd. To my shock, I found a capo. I smiled, and place the capo on the seventh fret of the guitar.

"Wait," Alice started, "Are you going to play what I'm thinking you're going to play?"

"If what you think I'm going to play is-"

"Safe…And Sound?" she asked with a longing face.

I giggled. "You'll see."

Without a moment to lose, I plucked the instrument. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go," I sang. Alice sang the harmony soon after, making people stop and stare at us.

"You and I'll be safe, and, sound," we sang, and when we finished, we earned money, a clapping audience, and a grinning knight. Alice blushed, and hid her face behind me. Alice had stage fright, and that was why Ace said something about it to her.

"Hey Alice, I didn't know you could sing!" he remarked. I must've disappeared, because he went on and on about her singing, and I just sat there. I was the one playing the guitar and singing the melody! My heart felt like it was stabbed, broken, gone. I left the two, not even bothering to collect the money, and bringing the guitar with me.

* * *

**Mia: Well, Heidi thought that music always cheers her up! Bi-polar ISSUES! LOL!**

**Heidi: Shaddup.**

**Mia: Review please! Sorry if you think it's too short!**


End file.
